Baby Longbottom
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Neville and Luna Longbottom have a child of their own, creating a new addition to the future children of Hogwarts! So what do you get when you mix Neville and Luna into one child? Read and find out! Scorpius/Rose and more! You won't regret reading! R&R!
1. Born

**Hey guys! 8D So, I haven't been updating ANY of my fics (trying my best, but stuff gets in the way =.=" Boo.). So, I guess I'll start off with a Harry Potter fic to get my creative juices flowing. :)**

**I've never been a huge HP fanatic, but I watch the Deathly Hallows Part II a couple of times! :D SUPER GOOD! That's gotta be my fave! ;) It's probably because of the violence and the whole Neville/Luna confession! *giggles***

_**PLEASE READ THIS PART:**_** So! *claps hands* Did ANYONE happen to see the little boy with curly, dark hair and a toad in DH Part II? He sat right next to Albus once he got on the train. Well, I got to thinking about it and I came up with a theory. And forgive me if I'm wrong about this character. I don't read the books…I get confused easily and have a bad memory. **

**:) So, Neville said he loved Luna in the movie, and it gave a bit of a hint that she loved him back at the end, so maybe they got married and had a kid. I mean, the epilogue was supposedly written while Rowling was creating the third book…Luna wasn't in HP until BOOK FIVE. **

**Maybe movie people decided THEY wanted a different ending. :3 I hope so. Because it's how this was created. XD**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the characters…just…just Frank Xenophilius "Frankie" Longbottom. Seriously…you HAVE to love that name! XD Rowling owns everything else and the MARVELOUS stories, though! ;D**

**-\[=]/-**

"What on earth are you naming him?" Ginny queried, anxious to know.

"I won't know until Luna wakes up," Neville responded sheepishly. "She has all the answers for this kind of stuff."

"Alright, then," Ginny giggled, taking the unnamed baby. "I'll bring him back in a quick minute."

As she closed the door, Neville leaned back in his chair and sighed happily. While he turned his head, looking at Luna, a smiled crept across his face. He slid his hand underneath her own. Her eyes fluttered open as she turned her head. She smiled calmly, but then sat up and yawned. Neville gained an apprehensive face.

"What's wrong?" she queried as she turned around to adjust her pillow.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you…" he stated, adjusting her pillow for her. "Sorry."

"It's nothing," she smiled.

He patted the pillow and set it up straight so she could sit up. As she leaned back, her smile widened. She mumbled a happy "thank you," to which he mouthed an honest "you're welcome." As they sat in silence, Luna looked around, wanting to do something. She looked at her husband, whose mind was on the door, staring at it blankly. He had a faraway look in his eye, too. She poked his temple gingerly. He chuckled and turned to look at her.

She said in a somewhat hoarse tone, "I believe you may have Wrackspurts in your head, Nev."

"Possibly," he laughed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

After a moment, Luna looked over at him again. She had been knocked out with a potion for quite a bit. It was like a huge pain killer. She yawned and grabbed his hand, leaning her head to the side, which made it easier to see him. Neville looked straight back, gaining a small smile.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" she inquired.

"A boy," he replied happily. "Did you want to see him?"

"Yeah, let's go!" she beamed excitedly, already making moves to get out of the bed.

"Uh…" he began as he grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him with confused eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ginny's bringing him back in a minute," he affirmed. "Just be patient."

"Ok," she said in her calm voice.

She stuffed her feet back under the blanket and sat up against the head of the bed. She sighed, still smiling. Neville held her hand while she ran over all the names in her head. She giggled softly at some, confusing Neville. After several moments, Ginny came in with the baby. She handed him to Neville. Luna looked over his shoulder, watching the baby blink softly as he awoke. He had dark hair, like Neville, and silvery-blue eyes, like her. She giggled when he crinkled his nose like a bunny rabbit would.

"Any names yet?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I haven't any," Neville sighed, turning to Luna. "Do you have any names yet?"

"Actually," she began, gently taking her baby into her own arms. "I have two ideas."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Luna giggled. "Frank and Xenophilius are my choices."

Neville slapped his palm onto his brow. He felt like an idiot. How could he forget his own father's name? Ginny giggled at her friend, causing him to look at her funny. She bit back another laugh, snorting out "sorry, sorry, sorry!" every other second. Luna looked at him with perplexity lighting up in her eyes.

"You don't like the names?" she inquired.

"N-No, no! I love the names!" he assured her. "I just can't believe I didn't think of my own father's name."

"Oh," she said in her usually calm and dreamy voice. "So, are you fine with the names?"

"Of course," he quietly confirmed, nodding slowly. "Whose name do you want to come first? It's your choice."

Luna thought hard and finally decided with a smile. "Frank."

"Frank Xenophilius Longbottom, then," Ginny announced. "I'll be right back with a wheelchair."

As she left, Luna grinned. Neville began laughing as he asked, "What are you so happy about? Your smile changed."

"I've always wanted to ride in a wheelchair," she giggled.

**-\[=]/-**

After Luna put on her shoes, she stood up and walked into the living room. She saw Neville on the couch reading a herbology book out loud and pointing at each plant as he said them. Why? Frank was in his other arm, watching his finger dragging over important words before scurrying to the picture. She smiled and kissed Neville's head. He bent his head back, seeing his wife smile at him.

"I have to go to work," she confirmed softly.

"For how long?" he sighed out sadly.

"I'll be back around five," she replied with a genuine smile. "PM this time."

"Good, because this one"—he set the book between his knees, marking his place, and lifted Frank up gently—"is hard to keep up with. He explores a lot."

"He's only eight months old," she giggled, "he can't go far."

"That's only because he inherited my clumsiness," he stated in a monotone voice.

"He doesn't fall that much," she said. "And you're not _that_ clumsy."

"Whatever you wanna believe," he sighed with a smile as he lowered Frank back to his chest.

Luna kissed them both and left quickly, trying her best not to be late. Neville smirked and sat up, setting Frank down and against the armrest. He looked up at his father with big, silvery blue eyes. His hair was growing out fast, too.

"Dada," he called out to him, trying to capture his index finger.

"No, no, no, no, no…" he pushed his arm down gently, "say Nargle first."

"Thinger," he exclaimed as he pointed toward Neville's index finger.

"How is it you can say your THs and your Fs, but you mess up which word starts with which sound?" he queried in a smirk.

"Thinger!" he exclaimed again, this time, trying to stand up.

"Nope," Neville let his finger escalate higher, "say Nargle, please."

"Thinger!" he was reaching for the finger, paying no mind to Neville's request.

"No, Frankie," he said in a stern voice. "Doo you want the finger that bad?"

He nodded his head.

"Come here," he demanded.

He picked him up and settled him in his blue-jean-covered lap. He stared at him as Frank stared back. He began to laugh, letting him know he wasn't going to punish him. He smiled at his father as he began to wager with him.

"If you say Nargle with me, you can have my finger."

That caught his attention.

"Repeat: Nar…"

"Nar…"

"Gal…"

"Gal…"

"Nar-gal," Neville said.

"Nar-gal," Frank repeated.

"Nargle," he finished up.

"Nargle!" Frank exclaimed.

"Great job, Frankie!" Neville congratulated him, giving him his finger.

Frank became satisfied and played with his limb. Every now and then, Neville would make shooting noises and poke his son, causing him to giggle furiously. After he was tired out, he crawled onto his father's chest. Neville smiled and pulled his book out, reading the words over again and pointing out the pictures. The words bored his son, but the pictures interested him and dragged him into looking at the plants in the kitchen everyday. Sooner or later, Neville fell asleep, which meant Frank could walk around.

**=Later=**

Luna walked into her home, expecting there to be some left-over food on the table. Surprisingly, nothing was there. She looked at the couch, smiling. As she tip-toed into the room, she saw Frank playing with his blocks, creating a colossal building. Luna giggled, sitting down next to him and watching peacefully. Frank looked over at her smiled brilliantly, jumping to her and trapping her in a hug. She hugged him back tightly, but softly.

"What's Daddy doing, Frankie?" she inquired.

"Sleepy," he answered with an adjective.

"Yes," she nodded, kissing his forehead. "Now, what did you learn to say _today_?"

"Nargle," he beamed.

Luna smiled gingerly. Everyday she came home, Neville had taught him a word that he knew she would love. She did the same thing for him when he went to teach at the school. The blonde woman began to tickle her son carefully, causing him to erupt in giggles. This made Neville wake up…and freak out because he hadn't kept an eye on his son the whole time. He looked left and right before looking on the floor. He found his family excluding him from play-time. He immediately sighed in relief, knowing they were ok, and slid himself down on the floor next to them.

"Frankie, what word did we learn?" he asked.

"Nargle!" he exclaimed.

Luna smiled again, but instead rewarding her son again, like Neville thought she would, she leaned in and gave _him_ a kiss on the forehead. He was baffled, but then she explained how he had already told her the new word. He chuckled and sprawled out, stretching his arm across her shoulder and crossing his legs. Luna let her head rest on his own shoulder, while Frank easily fell asleep just before whispering "family," causing his parents to smile.


	2. Candies

**Hey guys! 8D I've already done chapter five (believe it or not), so I'm in the mood to type ANOTHER chapter! 83 LOL I wrote chapter 5 first, then half of 1, then back to 5, and then I finished 1. XD So now it's time for chapter 2! I was thinking of this one while I was walking down the hall after my dad and brother ate all of our candy (those selfish snakes…). :) So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the characters…just…just Frank Xenophilius "Frankie" Longbottom. Seriously…you HAVE to love that name! XD Rowling owns everything else and the MARVELOUS stories, though! ;D**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frank is five years old here. :3]**

Neville tickled Frank's stomach, causing the young boy to wake up. He laughed so hard he lost his breath for a few seconds and began to cough. Neville immediately stopped and patted his son's back. Frank told him he was ok once he regained his composure. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, stretching his arms. No one could figure out why, but the boy never yawned. He always sighed.

"Sorry about that, Frankie," Neville apologized quietly. "Now, I have to leave for work. I'll be back around five or six tonight, ok?"

"Yes sir," Frank replied as he hopped out of bed.

Neville pulled out the boy's clothes from his drawer, which Frank took himself. He began to shove his foot through the first pant leg in the overalls. His father laughed, seeing as how his pajamas were still on. The young five year old looked up at him, clearly baffled. The eldest Longbottom explained everything to him, causing the child to see how he messed up. He took his leg out of the overalls and began to pull his pajamas off. He looked up at his father, who nodded with a chuckle, saying he could go on. Frank smiled, putting his feet through the pant legs and pulling overalls up to his waist. He quickly shoved a red shirt on before asking for help with buttoning up the straps.

"Very great job, Frankie," he told his son.

Frank smiled up at his father before he kissed his forehead, saying goodbye. He waved back at him, watching him leave the room. Once he hear the door shut, Frankie dashed out of the room, wanting a parent to hug. He hated being alone.

"Daddy, wait! Come ba—" he was cut off by a crunching noise beneath his foot.

The little Longbottom lifted his leg, taking a hold of his shoe. He inspected the bottom of it quickly, seeing a buttery color on the rubber bottom of his sneaker. He set his foot down cautiously and looked around; there was a trail of all types of candy in every direction. Frank Xenophilius Longbottom had an amazing sweet tooth at that age. He picked up each piece of candy, shoving them in his front pocket. He came across a note from his father. He saw that Luna was already awake on the couch and reading. He walked up to her and asked what the note said, waving it in front of the book.

"Hold on, sweetie," she giggled, lugging him up into her lap. "Now what's this, then?"

"A note," Frank stated. "I can't read most of those words, Mommy."

"Well, it's from Daddy," she smiled. "It says 'Dear Frankie, you can have one candy every half hour. Only take one, though! Mommy's keeping track.'"

"Oh," he pulled the candies out of his pockets and set all of them back except one, which he quickly plopped in his mouth.

Luna giggled and watched him quietly. He was looking up and savoring the taste of the creamy butterscotch candy. Although it was hard, it was rather sweet and delicious! He licked his lips after sucking on the candy, trying to get as much of the taste as he could. After finishing, he went to the couch and heaved himself up. His mother gently dragged him to her lap and continued reading her copy of the _Quibbler_. She let her finger keep track of each word she said, pointing out which was which for her son. However, Frank wasn't paying any attention. He clasped his hands over his knees, clicking the toes of his shoes together. He waited for the next candy, barley interested in the air that came into his mouth. Oxygen was not his favorite flavor if you couldn't tell.

After waiting various moments with his mother, she looked up at the clock and smiled.

"Go on, now," Luna said. "You can have another piece."

He beamed, hopping off and getting himself a peppermint this time. He loved the icy chill it gave his mouth. After he finished, he became something of upset. He was still quite hungry. He waited every moment with great anticipation. He was anxious for a good piece of hard candy. The day had gone on the same way until five-forty-five. Neville had finally come home, causing his child to beam. He dashed over to his father and hugged his leg, to which said parental figure smiled softly. He picked his child up and headed to the couch to be with his wife. She beamed and greeted him in her normally calm voice.

"How was school?" she joked.

"Boring," he replied with a smirk. "How was candy-waiting-time?"

"Restless!" Frank exclaimed. "I kept counting and counting every bit of candy, trying to find out how long you would be gone! You made me wait all day for candy!"

"I also made you count," he smirked at his child. "You're welcome."

"Huh…?" he queried, pondering over this little fact. He beamed and yelled, "Thank you, Daddy!"

He smiled back and trapped him in a hug before turning to Luna. "Has he eaten anything other than candy?"

"No," she replied calmly. "I was afraid he would be sick if he ate a regularly scheduled meal while eating candy."

"Then should we go out for dinner?" Neville inquired.

"If you want too, I will," Luna smiled.

"Sure," he shrugged and grabbed his son. "Let's go, Frankie."

"But…I feel sick, Daddy," he replied. "Why would you make me count with candy?"

**=A/N=**

**Hahaha! :3 I love writing about this kid! So this was just a random little drabble about him. The next one may as well be one, too. Most of them are until he gets deeper into Hogwarts. XD **

**Anyways, I already have a slight idea for the next chapter! ;3**


	3. Christmas

**Hey, dudes! 8D I'm happy to be typing up some fics again! :) LOL, this one is just a small little Christmas drabble! ;D **

**FEATURING: The Potters and the Weasleys! 8D **

**LOL well, there ARE some pairs in this one! *giggle* Such as…**

***Scorpius/Rose**

***Frank/Lily**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the characters…just…just Frank Xenophilius "Frankie" Longbottom. Seriously…you HAVE to love that name! XD Rowling owns everything else and the MARVELOUS stories, though! ;D**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frank/Rose/Albus/Scorpius = 15. Lily/Hugo = 13. James = 16.]**

Frank handled the presents in his arms carefully, being sure not to drop anything. Rose and Hugo's family had been nice enough to come to the Potters' house for Christmas that year instead of sharing it with the rest of the Weasleys. The Potters invited them over for the holiday out of the kindness of their hearts. Therefore, Frank wanted to be as fragile with the gifts as possible. He almost dropped one of Albus's gifts, but, thankfully, Seamus had caught it. He sighed in relief as the wrapped-up box was settled on top of the others.

"Thanks Uncle Seamus," he smiled up at the Finnigan.

"No problem," Seamus replied with a shrug and a smirk.

Of course, it wasn't _just_ the Longbottoms that were invited. Seamus spent every Christmas with Frank and his family, so it was only right that the Potters invite him over, too. Anyway, once Frank caught his balance again—despite his clumsy nature—he made sure he didn't skip a step on the stairs. He slowly and cautiously made it to the porch with no harm done to his body. He smiled as Seamus and his parents made it up to the aperture, knocking and waiting for a response. James came to the door, letting them enter with a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you, James," Neville, Luna and Seamus said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

After the adults came in, Frank took giant steps into the house, trying not to trip. His friend watched him set the boxes down carefully next to the Christmas tree. He leaned on the boxes, sighing in complete and utter relief. James laughed and gave his friend a pat on the back. Frank looked up at him and smiled slightly before straightening up and shaking his hand.

"Happy Christmas, James," he said in his regularly calm voice.

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Frankie," he smirked. "And you'll have to forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"A-And what's that?" Frank inquired with a gulp.

"Hey, guys!" James droned out the last word. "Frankie's here!"

"Oh no…" he uttered almost inaudibly.

Suddenly, a tidal wave of children deluged into the room, leaping at Frank with huge hugs. They all knew he could get a bit claustrophobic when it came to too many people on him. He was very shy, which they all knew, but they used it to take advantage of him, just in a good way. After everyone else leapt on him, James went ahead and jumped on him, too. Frank blushed from ear to ear. He kept squirming around, wiggling for freedom. After a good five minutes, they all laughed and let go. Once they released their grip on him, he shuddered and tried to make his blush recede.

"Don't ever do that again," he commanded.

"Sorry, but you had it coming," Rose giggled.

"And you know it's true!" Hugo added with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

Frank made something of a smile, and looked at the ceiling after a bit.

Albus sighed out, "Oh no."

"What?" Lily queried.

"He's thinking again," Rose stated. "He just looks up at the ceiling and gets lost in some deep thought after a while."

"He does it in class a lot," Albus stated, "which gets him into trouble."

"Leave the kid alone," James chimed in, waving his hand in a dismissive way.

At some point, Lily came up and looked at him closely. The other four watched her bend the upper half of her body and look up at the Longbottom. She stood up straight and giggled, causing the others to gain baffled faces. Lily lifted her fingers up in front of Frank's face and snapped them. To her surprise, it didn't drag him out of his thoughts. The others sniggered.

"You really thought that would snap him out of it?" Hugo inquired.

"What makes him stop, then?" she replied with a question.

"Usually a professor grabs a ruler and smacks his desk," Rose answered. "Sometimes, they even smack his knuckles."

"That's awful," Hugo stated.

As if on cue, Frank got out of his thoughts and came back to reality. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and apologized. They all laughed and forgave him. Of course, Frank just about forgot whatever he was thinking about. Normally, it'd be important, but he just flat out forgot. It was one of those little quirks he had. But, of course, he and the rest of the kids began to hang out. They played video games the entire time, playing loser-passes throughout the whole thing.

At some point in the day, Rose was called to the door because she had a visitor. The other kids snuck up to the window and watched as Scorpius Malfoy handed the Weasley a red box, muttering a "Happy Christmas."

**-\[=]/-**

After eating, Frank looked up at the ceiling again. Lily saw him and walked right his way, believing he was under a thinking-spell (no pun intended) again. She noticed he wasn't the second she made her way to him, because he looked down at the thirteen year old and smiled warmly. She looked at him, a baffled expression upon her complexion.

"Hi, Lily," he greeted her.

"Hello," she replied, returning his smile. "What were you looking at?"

He pointed upward, leading her into following his eyes. However, her own sockets almost busted out of her head. There, above them, was the mistletoe. Her ears turned pink and some little tints of red appeared across her cheeks. Nevertheless, the Potter girl smiled softly.

"There could be Nargles in there, you know," Frank stated calmly, his smile still plastered across his face.

Lily giggled, stood on her toes and kissed the Longbottom's nose. He bent his head down enough to tear his attention away from the mistletoe and focus fully on her. A confused look was showing up on Frank's face.

"What was that for?" he inquired. "I-I'm not trying to be rude!" he added quickly.

"It's mistletoe, Frankie," she giggled. "You kiss the person that's underneath it with you."

"Oh," he said, slowly nodding. "I never knew that."

"Really," she asked, bewildered.

"Really," he affirmed. "I just knew Nargles lived in them. We don't have mistletoe at out house."

"Oh," she replied.

"O-Oh, wait," he said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her ginger head. "Sorry, I forgot."

She giggled out, "It's ok. Happy Christmas, Frankie."

**=A/N=**

**LOL that was probably really short. XD I planned on it being longer, but I lost my train of thought about half way through! .""**

**Anyways, there are more oneshots/drabbles/etc. :3 I've already got chapter 5 done, but I might need a bit of time for number 4. Maybe a day or three. D:**

**Reviews make my day, and thanks for reading/faving/alerting/reviewing! 8D**


	4. Femininity

**Oh, dude…Word 2010 is SOOOOO different from my 2003… Anyways, I have to use my bro's comp for this. :/ He has his keyboard off like an inch, so I have to look down at the freakin pad. XC**

**Oh-Ok, nevermind. XD Now I'm on my sister's. LOL mine's JACKED UP. So, uh, I'm starting chapter number 4 on here. XD**

**Now, everyone thank my AMAZING siblings for their selfishness! :3 LOL I love them so much! 3**

**Mmk, so anyways, this one is about Frank and Neville at the store for some…Luna necessities. w hahaha**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frank is 10 years old here! :3]**

Frank walked down the aisles with his father, holding on tightly to the elder man's pant leg. He hated being in stores. They were the worst possible places to be. Too many strangers were there, making him feel uncomfortable. He may have had someone there with him, but he was too shy to ever ask someone where something was. He always had to whisper it to his father and let _him_ tell the employee. Anyways, they made their way to the correct aisle and Frank got a confused look on his face.

"What's that?" he queried silently, pointing to the small, purple and white box in Neville's hands.

"Oh, this?" he asked back, gaining a blush he had successfully passed onto his child. "This is a box for, uh…they're, they're just…"

Frank waited patiently for his father to finish. Why wouldn't he go on? Was it something bad? His father wouldn't do something illegal. Never! He would **never** do that! Would he, though? These questions swarmed around in his head, answering themselves with random opinions. He kept staring at his father as he loaded about four more boxes into the basket. He was still trying to explain what they were for without making himself blush.

"Well…" he finally began with a sigh, "your mom has some…blood issues…in a way."

Frank's eyes bugged out of his head as he asked, "Will she be ok?"

"Yes, she will," Neville stated as he nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with his son the entire time. "It's just…something that will happen for a few more years."

"What'll make her feel better, Dad?" Frank inquired, now moving his hands up to Neville's arm to hug it.

"Just these…" he began to list random things off, "and being quiet, staying away from food marked as hers, getting out of the bathroom when she needs it, letting her take the first shower, giving her a lot of hugs, being happy, telling her she's pretty, letting her nap…easy stuff to remember."

The youngest Longbottom gained a funny look and asked silently, "Could you please make me a list?"

Neville laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, Frankie," he smiled.

They walked to the cash register, Neville sighing sadly every time someone finished checking out and each time a new person joined the line. Frank looked up at the ceiling, thinking to himself. What on earth was so bad about buying something to help his mother? His dad loved her, so what was embarrassing about buying something to keep her healthy? He looked up and saw his father get even redder. The youngest boy sighed and rolled his eyes. He would never get the way love worked with his gender.

"Dad," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes?" Neville whispered back.

"What's wrong with buying something to keep Mom happy and healthy?" Frank inquired softly.

The more his father thought about this, the more he understood and the less embarrassment hung over his head. He finally smiled and ruffled his son's hair, telling him he was no long afraid of humiliation. Frank chuckled softly and looked up at his father before watching the last customer before them leave. Neville sighed, still a bit uncomfortable with the situation. However, he was happy to do it to keep Luna healthy. And, for the one and only time in his life, he sort of wished his son was a girl. Of course, that was never going to happen. He loved his son very much, but he would like _him _to start buying the feminine items.

"Next," the cashier called.

Neville looked up to a woman, about twenty years old. He sighed in relief quietly as he put the basket of tampon boxes on the counter. The woman picked up a box and smiled at Neville and Frank. Her smile grew, seeing his nervous look.

"How sweet," she giggled quietly and scanned everything off.

Frank grinned even wider and looked behind his father. No one was laughing or smirking or anything. They were just bored, waiting for their own turn. After everything had been checked out, the cashier bagged the boxes up and the two Longbottoms were off for home.

**-\[=]/-**

Once they got to the house, Neville opened the aperture and Frank raced behind him. With the few things his father had listed about Luna in her present state, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she wasn't in one of her amazingly calm moods; therefore, he didn't want to make his mother too angry. He figured one of the safest places to be was behind his father. Neville sniggered at the sight, pulling him next to his side.

"She's not a monster, Frankie," he whispered almost inaudibly. "She's your normal mom. She'll just be a bit off for a few days."

Frank looked up at his father quietly. His eyes flickered, showing his utter confusion. He looked back and forth between his father, the ceiling, and the doorway to the living room. He was right, though. Neville was right; Luna wasn't a monster. He always knew there was at least one time a month that she'd flip out about something. Once when he was seven, she flipped out because there wasn't enough peanut butter in the house.

She was all calm and happy, skipping like she normally would into the kitchen. Hermione had dropped off some new muggle food for them to try out a few months ago, and Luna had grown a love for peanut butter on a spoon. Frank watched her skip right in, a smile on her blissful face. But then she reached the cabinet and everything went downhill. She found the jar; however, there was barely anything in it. Luna growled fiercely and slammed the jar on the counter. Frank bounced at the thud and looked in her direction. She had a random tantrum and literally scared the pee out of her son.

He remembered Neville having to race in and calm her down. She suddenly gained a smile on her face when he offered to clean the jar out and put as much on a spoon as she wanted. She beamed so brightly, the room lit up. She stood on her tip-toes, kissed her husband on the cheek and giggled out, "Thanks, love!" before skipping out of the room. Neville looked over at Frank with a sheepish smile. His son was completely and utterly baffled. Now he wasn't so baffled, but it wouldn't hurt to know exactly _what_ caused the blood in the first place.

"Alright," Frank finally breathed out.

Neville smiled happily and grabbed his son by the hand. They walked into the living room with the bag. Neville walked up to her, putting the bag in front of her face. Luna beamed, jumped up and took the bag thankfully, giving each one of them a kiss on the forehead. She raced into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving a relieved Neville and a scared, yet still somewhat baffled Frank. The eldest one looked at his son, to which he looked back.

"Well," his father began, pulling up a piece of paper and a pen, "I suppose I should start on your list, right?"

"Sure," Frank nodded, "that'll help me tons. Honestly, I barely have a clue what's going on."

**=A/N=**

**LOL that one was for plain amusement and a result of a bit of writer's block. XD **

**Anyways, I hoped you liked it! :) It'll be the last one until Best Buy can fix my laptop. XP**

**But still, I wanted something cute and funny for a moment. Hahaha, I've always wondered what Luna would be like during her time. ;p**

**Mmk, PLEASE REVIEW and I'll be trying to fix my laptop. :D **

**BTW: Thanks for faving/subbing/alerting/reviewing! It means A LOT!**

**And Hogwarts days should be up soon! XD**


	5. Babysit

**Alright, so I don't know if the ORIGINAL CHAPTER 5 will be up today, so I'll just type up something random. :) So, yes, that last chapter was just for kicks, ok? XD I needed a reason for this story to be rated T because I knew I'd put something stupid in here. LOL**

_**BTW: PLEASE READ THIS PART:**_** If my laptop gets fixed today, you guys should have TWO CHAPTERS UP. ;p so look out for that. XD Goodness knows that I'm no good at remembering how many chapters are in which story, so this is just a reminder if you have the same trouble with keeping up as I do. XD**

**Fine, whatever; this one's a bit…different. BUT IN A GOOD WAY.**

**It's just a bit of drabbling with baby Lupin and baby Longbottom. LOL Yeah, I needed a babysitting chapter. XD ****And, NO, this is most definitely NOT underage stuff. ****XD If my adding is correct, which would be AMAZING (lol), then Teddy is 23 years old, Victiore is 21 years old, and Frank is only six years below. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY OF THIS. Well, except Frank…and Amber…and the plot…ok, I own SOME OF IT. XD But you have to give basically all the credit to Rowling. :3**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Teddy=23, Victiore=21, Frankie=15, Amber=10 months :3]**

Frank was staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought as always. He loved sitting on the navy blue couch with the red seat-cushions. In all honesty, he thought he'd hate it at first. The colors didn't match very well; it completely dragged your attention away from a thought and compelled you to it. It just begged to be different. However, the more he thought about it, the more he learned to love the couch. It fit their family rather fine. That was just one of the two reasons he liked it, though. The other was obvious; it was an amazing amount of comfy.

His attention turned from the ceiling toward the couch. He stroked the bright red cushion he sat upon and looked at the navy that let his back relax. A small, barely detectable smile edged atop his face as he looked back down at the red seat. Neville walked to the couch and sat right by his son, settling a small plant on the coffee table. It was a bright abelia, keeping the fifteen year old's attention in the slightest way before returning it to the couch. Neville cocked his head to the side and gave his son a baffled look.

"Are you thinking while looking down?" he queried, clearly dumbfounded.

"Somewhat," Frank shrugged and turned his attention toward the flower again, this time focusing on it. "That's a pretty abelia."

"Thanks," Neville replied, a grin gracing his face. "I was going to give it to your mom later."

"Sweet," his son commented. "She'll love it."

"I hope so," the oldest one sniggered.

Frank blinked and then returned his attention to the ceiling. Neville thought it'd be awhile until he'd snap out of it, so he just looked up along with him. He didn't think much about anything except his class, so he was happy when Frank looked back at him.

"Dad," he began his question, "if you and Mom had a girl, what would you name here?"

"Well, I'd suppose we'd give her Audraena as the first name," Neville stated, "because that was your Mom's mom's name. Then, Alice would be the middle name. It'd be something of a backwards version of your name."

"I get it," Frank smiled and nodded.

"Good, but," he stood up and stretched before walking out into the front yard, "I'm going to go see if I can help out the Lupins."

"With what," his son inquired curiously.

"They need a babysitter tonight."

"I could do it," he beamed, hopping off of the couch, which, he had learned a million times before, was a horrible idea.

Of course, this time wasn't any different from the others. He hated being clumsy, because it always resulted in just about killing himself. He slipped on the wood floor and fell back. Luckily, he landed back on the couch this time. He sighed heavily and stood back up, cautiously this time. He took big steps into the kitchen before settling himself at the kitchen table. He regained his calm composure and looked up at Neville, who was pouting at him.

"You'd think you'd learn not to do that after so many years," he confirmed his thoughts.

"Sorry," Frank replied, "I got excited. Anyways, I'll do it if you need me to. Babysitting, I mean."

"Are you sure?" Neville inquired, completely shocked. "You won't get nervous or too shy or anything?"

"I can handle it," Frank stated calmly. "I'm good with kids."

"You're sure you could do it?"

"Yes sir," he replied, getting a bit irritated. However, he inherited Luna's calm nature, so his annoyance didn't show.

His father pondered over this for a good while. Honestly though, Frank couldn't even get excited without getting hurt! Having socks on would only make matters worse for him, though. Neville grazed his hand through his hair and ended up scratching the back of his head. He looked down at his son, seeing him as calm as ever, yet a bit anxious. Was that even possible? Of course, Frank _did_ get turned down from a lot of simple jobs like these because of his clumsiness…but no one ever tried to help him out. This gave Neville a quick idea.

"Ok, I'll make a quick, little deal with you," he stated. "If you get someone to help you out, I'll tell Teddy and Victiore that you can do it."

"Really?" he smiled, still in his calm nature.

"Yeah," Neville nodded, "so call someone to help out."

Frank's grin only got wider as he reached for the phone between Neville's plants. He quickly dialed the Potter family's number and held the phone up to his ear. He decided on whichever child answered the phone would be the one he'd ask to help out. Albus, the middle child, answered.

"Hullo?" he answered happily.

"Hey, Albus," Frank replied in a very laid-back way.

"Hi, what do you need?" Neville heard the Potter query on the other end.

"Do you want to babysit your cousin's kid with me tonight?" he asked.

"Sure,"

They gave each other information and everything before it was a done deal. They hung up after about three minutes, agreeing to meet each other there. Neville was no longer concerned. He was still just a tiny bit nervous, though.

**-\[=]/-**

"You both know the emergency number, right?" Victiore asked for thirtieth time before leaving.

"555-2424," they recited in unison.

She smiled with approval before turning to her husband, waving them off and sending her love to her child just as she closed the door. When the boys saw them leave from the window, Frank let out a sigh of relief.

Albus, on the other hand, was quick to scoff, "She'll tell her kid she loves her, but not her own cousin."

"Calm down," Frank said, "she loves you, too."

"Rather hear it from her, but I suppose you're right." he shrugged. "Now, what do we do with Amber?"

The boys looked at the sleeping baby, noticing her facial features. She had the trademark red, Weasley hair, but had Teddy's eyes and skin tone. She was a very pretty baby. Her constant-crinkling nose made Frank smile softly. Honestly, he had wanted a baby sister since he was about six or seven, but he didn't want to bother his parents with wasting even more money.

He thought they already did that with him, which, like Neville used to think about himself, made him feel like nothing. He rethought all of this a year or two ago, though. Lily helped him out mostly. She basically punched his shoulder every time he said something bad about himself. Obviously, the boy had a vivid way of thinking, so he subconsciously grabbed his shoulder blade.

"Thank goodness she ended up with red hair instead of blue," Albus joked.

"Well, you know, Tonks was able to change hair color; why shouldn't _she_ be able to?" he joked back.

"Good one," he sniggered in return.

Amber randomly began to cry, which sounding like a shrilling monkey. It scared the heck out of the boys, causing their eyes to bug out as they covered their ears. Albus picked up his first cousin, once removed and barely had to smell to figure it out.

"Oh, Merlin!" he winced.

"What," Frank inquired.

"Can you not smell that?" he asked, shoving Amber's behind into Frank's face.

"I haven't been able to smell very well since my third year when we had our potions test…then it blew up in my face."

"Oh, right," Albus recalled as he charged up the stairs with the baby. "You stay here; it'd be gross if you looked at her."

"Are you sure?" Frank inquired, feeling like a burden.

"If you look at one bit of her down there, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich," Albus put it "lightly" for him.

"Ok," Frank replied, a blush spreading across his face.

After about ten minutes, Albus came back down with Amber in his arms. However, once he made it to third step from the top, he tripped, letting the baby fly in the air. The Longbottom just about screamed before pulling out his wand and casting a spell. Amber gently moved into his arms with wide eyes placed on her. The Potter looked at him in utter shock.

"Oh man," Frank whispered, a small smile spreading on his face.

"What's so funny?" the other boy exhaled in relief.

"I honestly thought the one that would come even close to dropping her would be me."

They both glanced at each other for about five seconds before laughing. They stopped short when Amber had finally fallen asleep. They placed her in her baby-carrier and rocked her back and forth gently the entire time. She stayed asleep until Teddy and Victiore arrived with grins across their faces, seeing their child asleep. The former Weasley girl took her child and went upstairs, rubbing her back lightly. Teddy stayed behind to pay the boys, but Frank gently denied his turn at getting paid, making Albus want to deny as well.

They were best friends, so they stuck with the same answer through-and-through. Teddy kept asking if they were sure, to which they kept replying with "yes sir" all around. He thanked them very much, allowing them to say they'd help anytime they could. Seriously though, Frank just wanted to have a baby in his arms again. He loved the way they felt so soft and calm and peaceful; it was like having a mini-him in his own arms.

**-\[=]/-**

Frank came home a little later to Luna sitting on the couch. She was reading the _Quibbler _with her new flower sitting right in front of her. He could tell she absolutely loved it. She gave it a bow and everything! As he approached the kitchen, he very carefully worked his way around the chairs, lightly stepping on one tile at a time. Luna watched him work his way through the kitchen and finally reach the living room. She smiled proudly and patted the spot next to her. He smiled back and sat down, enjoying a bit of relief.

"How was it?" his mother inquired, setting her magazine aside.

"Fun," he replied in all honesty. "I would've stayed longer."

"Really?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah," Frank replied with a small smile, "babies are sweet. I like them."

"Aw," Luna gushed, trapping him in a hug.

He sniggered before asking, "Where's Dad?"

"Watering his plants at the school," she affirmed. "He thought you would take a little longer."

"Huh," Frank said simply.

Then, he looked up at the ceiling, becoming engrossed in his thoughts. Luna sniggered and ruffled his hair, thinking the Wrackspurts had caught him again. The only thing Frank ever thought about when they mentioned the school and Neville working as the professor was the fact that he lived with his parents and at Hogwarts at the same time. Obviously, he wasn't the only one who did it, but he liked to think about how he would take living in just one of them. This, of course, never really led to any tests, but he had a feeling about trying it one day.

**=A/N=**

**Alright! First 9maybe last) chapter for today! 8D You may wanna pray and hope that Best Buy fixes my laptop, because it's got ALLLLLL my files saved on it! Lol, so, uh, let's hope THAT goes well. XD**

**REMEMBER. There may be ANOTHER chapter today. ;p**

**Oh, and, uhm, congrats to anyone who recognized what the number "555-2424" was from X3**

**If you DIDN'T know, it was from an episode of Full House. XD**

**Alright, bye guys! :3**


	6. Jealousy

**Hello~ :D hahaha, my laptop's STILL jacked up (BOO) so I'm still on my sister's. XD **

**THANK MY SISTER NOW! 83 lol**

**Mmk, this was ALMOST a Neville and Luna story, but I think it would have fit Frank and Lily more. XD**

**SHIPPING: (obvious by now) Frank/Lily 83**

**BTW: I dunno what a Nargle looks like, so I'm just brainstorming here. XD**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie is 16 while Lily is 14! :3]**

Lily Luna Potter was in the Ravenclaw common room with Frank Xenophilius Longbottom, watching him doodle on the corner of the _Quibbler_. Now, Lily had been placed into Gryffindor, but she liked hanging out with Frank in Ravenclaw, where her brothers didn't walk through every five seconds to check on them. Of course, Frank was completely calm and fine with the whole thing, just like Luna would have been, but Lily didn't like being interrupted. Ironically, they never really talked. They would just stay silent and either watch TV, read together (waiting for Frank to read a page took quite a while, though), or just watch the other draw, write, or, in Lily's case, play match-maker.

"What is that?" Lily whispered gently and politely, her head resting on Frank's shoulder.

"A Nargle," he replied in his dream-state voice.

They were in a cute position that they were always in, which people would either gush, snigger or tease at whenever they walked by. Lily was curled up on the couch, her head against Frank's shoulder, while he would lay his own head on top of hers and stretch his legs out on the coffee table. Usually, he'd have an arm around the back of the couch (basically her shoulder) or he'd hold her hand, but when he doodled, he just focused on the pencil.

"Nargles are," she looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember that Christmas a year ago, "those things that hide in mistletoe, correct?"

"Correct," he smirked at her, causing her to beam. "Mom and I have been searching for them for a while."

"You'll find them," she encouraged. "I know you will. You have persistence, Frankie. I admire that about you."

"And you have romance skills," he returned the compliment. "You were right about your cousin becoming a Lupin. I admire _that_ about _you_."

He could feel her smile into the nape of his neck before she turned her head back toward the page of the magazine. Frank never went all-out with his pictures. He just doodled, which was basically all he inherited that had to do with art. Whenever he did more than just doodle, it always came out wrong in his eyes. He just doodled and shaded. This Nargle ended up looking rather good. It had that buggy-look to it, too. Soon, Cho Chang's son, Chan Andren, walked out in front of the two. Frank looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Chan," he greeted him in his natural tone.

"Hello," he nodded at his fellow Ravenclaw before looking at Lily. "Aren't you in Gryffindor?"

"Yes," Lily replied, stretching her hand out for Chan to shake. "I'm Lily Potter; nice to meet you."

"I'm Chan Andren," he smirked flirtatiously. "It's nice to meet you, as well."

The boy smirked and kissed the Potter's hand. Frank's eyes suddenly flickered away from the magazine page, forgetting the doodle by a long shot. Lily gained a tiny bit of pink in her cheeks, wondering what Chan did it for. The Longbottom gently grabbed Lily's arm and slowly and carefully pulled it back into her lap. The fourteen year old looked up at her boyfriend, seeing him angry for the first time. She had seen him happy, calm, embarrassed, confused, oblivious, depressed, and strong, but she had never seen him angry before.

"What's the matter, Longbottom?" Chan smirked.

He was just trying to piss him off; it didn't take a genius to figure it out. Chan had always had something against the boy. It was more than possible that he just thought he was weird, which was what everyone used to think of Luna. Frank set his pencil and magazine down and looked Chan straight in the eye. He obviously had jealousy and annoyance flicking through them, staring at the boy flirting with his girlfriend. Lily just looked up at him, staying silent and studying his stubbornness. She thought he may have inherited these feelings from Neville. Of course, though, she was never sure about Frank completely until she asked. No one ever was.

"Cat got your tongue?" Chan clicked his tongue, cocking an intimidating brow.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that just to make me angry."

"Excuse me?" he inquired.

"Don't do stuff just to make me angry, please," he repeated.

"It'd be a lot more intimidating if you didn't add 'please' to the end."

"I'm trying to be polite," Frank stated, "so I'd rather add 'please' to the end of my sentences instead of the profanities that are running through my head at the moment."

"Well…" Chan began to mutter as he walked off.

Frank eyed him, still wearing his look of a little, green-eyed monster. The moment the other boy left the room, Frank sat back into his usual position, forgetting all about his doodle. He allowed his hand to graze his curly, dark hair before sighing and regaining his composure. Lily saw his eyes go from a raging, annoyed green to their normal silvery-blue, causing her to smile and nuzzle her face into his neck. The action took him by surprise just a bit, which made him go wide-eyed. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, setting his head against her own.

"I didn't know you could even **get** angry," she giggled softly.

"Only sometimes," he shrugged.

Frank kissed the top of her head and moved his hand down to her hair, beginning to play with her red locks. After a minute, he picked the _Quibbler _back up and flipped through the pages. Lily looked at the words, scanning over each one quicker than the last. When she was finally done, she looked at the Longbottom. He had stopped looking at the magazine. Instead, he was becoming quite interested in the ceiling. This made the Potter snicker and kiss his cheek. She knew he wouldn't know about it until he snapped out of his trance and she told him, but it was just fun to do. Secretly, she did it all the time when he wasn't any paying attention.

That was just a tad bit more than a kiss on the hand from Chan Andren, though.

**=A/N=**

**LOL I just thought it'd be fun to write about. :3 In all honesty, I was just going to write about him doodling, but that would've been WAY too short! XD**

**So, I added Cho Chang's son (just a random name at the last minute XD) and created a dark side to innocent, little Frankie. ;3 hahaha, don't touch his girlfriend or he'll bite your head off! LOL you know he will, too!**

**Uhm, so I have about 4 or 5 other drabbles until Hogwarts comes up, so be looking forward to that, alright? ;p**

**BTW, here's the disclaimer. XD  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or plots. They belong to Rowling…well, except Frank and (sadly) Chan. XD**


	7. Oranges

**YAY FOR IDEAS! 8"D Hahaha, so, my dad, like any good parent, gave me an idea. XD My mom had something to do with it, too, which makes her ANOTHER good parent! ;3 LOL I'm also sick, which gives me an excuse to work on this. XD**

**Oh, and, uhm, ORANGES ARE AWESOME WHEN YOU DRINK/EAT THEM THIS WAY. LOL**

_**REVIEW RESPONSE. (PLZ READ)**_

**Ultraanimefan94: Sorry, but I like him as an only child. XD;;; I could, however, add more chapters with him and Amber! :D Or, if you want me to get all weird on you (LOL) add some chapter where Neville's parents have a kid of their own. 0.0" That would be awkward, but I'd have some sort of explanation for it. LOL VOTE PLZ! XD**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any characters! They all belong to Rowling! :) Well…Frank Xenophilius "Frankie" Longbottom belongs to me because…I created him. LOL**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie is 9 here! :)]**

Luna walked Frank into the kitchen, holding his shoulders so he wouldn't run into anything and hurt himself. He was, in all honesty, used to it. As they walked through, they found the fridge, and Frank opened it up. He pulled out some orange juice with a smile. Luna gently took it out of his hand and shook her head, saying it wasn't the fun kind. He arched a brow at his mother as she closed the door and led him to the counter. She held an orange up to him and took out two cups. He grabbed himself an orange, too.

"What are we doing with these?" Frank asked with curiosity, holding his orange close to his chest so he wouldn't drop it.

"I already told you, Frankie," Luna giggled, handing him his orange. "We're making orange juice the fun way. When it's already done by someone else, they do it without interest, so it always tastes different."

"They must have Dingle Simmers* working there," Frank replied quietly. "They _do_ look an awful lot like humans, even though they're too grouchy to be anywhere near a human."

"That's very true," Luna agreed, nodding her head. "Anyway, we should get started."

"Alright," Frank smiled and walked carefully toward the table. "How do we make orange juice, Mom?"

"Well," she began, sitting in the chair opposite of him, "first you need to bite the orange, but not too hard. Do it like I show you."

She gingerly bit into the orange, only getting its skin. It didn't go deep enough to touch the actual fruit, though. After she did her gnawing into the skin, she showed the orange to her son. He inspected it for a second before biting into his own fruit. He made the exact same bite that she had. Frank smiled and showed it to her proudly. She grinned and nodded.

"Great job, Frankie," Luna said calmly. "I think you got the shape of _my_ teeth. I should tell your dad that."

He chuckled before she continued.

"Alright, now," she pulled a bag up on the table, "peel the skin off with your fingers and put it in the bag."

He gave a single nod before doing as she said. This was the part he liked the most. Peeling stuff was just automatic fun! When he was five, he covered himself in Kelma's Glue* and stood for an hour, barely even moving, just so it could dry and he could peel it all off. He got in so much trouble when Neville walked into his room and saw that he wasted three bottles of the stuff on covering himself in it. Neville wasn't exactly angry, but he was a bit annoyed because he had been looking for the glue for days. He got over it quickly when Frank gave him his reason for what he did, though.

"Ok," Luna said, showing him her peeled orange, "are you almost done, Frankie?"

He peeled the last of the skin off and announced quietly, "Yes ma'am."

"Very good," she giggled. "This is the really fun part! Take your cup"—she gave him a cup—"and put the orange in it."

He did as told.

"Now, put the straw in it and mash up the side of it!" she (almost) exclaimed happily.

He took a blue straw, bashing it into the fruit. Frank smiled as he did so. Once he was done, he lifted the cup up to his mouth and drank it up. Of course, with his amount of luck, the orange came and hit him in the nose. Luna caught sight of this and giggled before asking if he was ok. He replied with a yes and a smile as he pushed the orange back into the bottom of the cup with his straw. Neville walked into the house later and sat at the table. He had noticed the bag of orange skins and the huge fruit in the bottom of their cups right off.

"What on earth are you two doing?" he smirked.

"Regular orange juice is made unhappily," Frank told him as he set his cup back down. It took him a minute after looking at the ceiling to add, "by Dingle Simmers."

"Uh huh," Neville replied as he smiled, taking the boys cup without warning, "because they're grouchy, right?"

"Of course they are," he affirmed. "They're never interested by a thing."

"True," he nodded, taking a sip of the 'orange juice'. "This is really good."

"That's because it was fun to make," Luna replied, smiling.

He smiled back, which distracted him from the fruit rolling towards him. Just like it did to Frank, the orange bonked him in the nose. Frank smiled at him sheepishly.

"The same happened to me, Dad."

"That's my fault," he replied. "You've inherited my clumsiness."

"I've been telling you since the day he learned to walk," Luna began with an exasperated sigh, "neither of you are clumsy!"

"Yes I am," they stated in unison.

She rolled her eyes and ruffled their hair. A smile formed across her face as she stood up to make some dinner. Neville always came home around six-thirty, so the second he came home, she started up on dinner. Neville handed his son the orange juice, which he happily accepted. After he took a small sip, he looked over at his father.

"Did you get a new plant today?" he queried quietly.

Usually, a child would drop off a plant for Neville to talk about so they could have the hour overlap, but _he_ didn't know that. James told him that everyone liked herbology because Neville made it fun; plus, most of the class had something boring afterwards.

"Nah," he shook his head, "but we learned a lot using this Jell-O stuff that Hermione gave me."

"Jell-O?" Frank inquired.

"It's a weird, slimy, jiggling kind of muggle food," he stated, "but it tastes very good."

His son nodded, appearing to understand. Luna gave them their dinner, which was an easy few sandwiches and pudding. They never really ate anything huge for their dinners; Frank always got extremely full when they ate actual food, which Neville and Luna would often feel, too. On occasions, Frank would stupidly skip all of his meals, to which Luna forced him to eat steak, pork chops, cottage cheese, and other ordinary dinner foods. After eating, Frank finished off his orange juice and sighed happily, causing his parents to snigger.

"Dingle Simmers need help," he started, "because making it _this way_ is much better!"

**=A/N=**

**LOL yeah. Sorta short. XD alright, so here are the * thingies. XD**

**Dingle Simmers: I MADE IT UP. LOL, I just needed some creature for them to dump on. XD**

**Kelma's Glue: An easy play on Elmer's Glue. XD I may make a story about it ;p There are a few other drabbles in mind (AND ONE SAVED ON MY BROKEN LAPTOP D), so be aware, k? **

**PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVEN"T ALREADY!**

**I like Frank as an only child. XD;;; I could, however, add more chapters with him and Amber! :D Or, if you want me to get all weird on you (LOL) add some chapter where Neville's parents have a kid of their own. 0.0" That would be awkward, but I'd have some sort of explanation for it. LOL VOTE PLZ! XD**


	8. Glue

**No one wants to read here, but, uhm, READ THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

_**REVIEW RESPONSE. (PLZ READ)**_

**Ultraanimefan94: Sorry, but I like him as an only child. XD;;; I could, however, add more chapters with him and Amber! :D Or, if you want me to get all weird on you (LOL) add some chapter where Neville's parents have a kid of their own. 0.0" That would be awkward, but I'd have some sort of explanation for it. LOL VOTE PLZ! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own anything! Rowling does! I just own Frankie! :3**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie is 5! XD]**

Neville walked through the house as he read over herbology essays. Subconsciously, he walked into his son's room as he wrote an A- down. He looked down at the floor when he heard a bottle meet the floor with a small 'thud' noise. He had a normal expression like any other until he found that a glue bottle had fallen onto its side. He wore some wide-eyes when his orbs led him toward his son. Frank was covered in Kelma's Glue from head to toe, wearing a huge grin.

"Frankie…" Neville said quietly in bewilderment.

"Hi Daddy!" Frank beamed.

His son stood completely still after that. What Neville didn't know was Frank had been that way for an hour, completely naked with the exception of his underwear wrapped around him. His father set the essays down on the bedside table and knelt onto the floor. He found three empty glue bottles, which Frank had wasted on himself. Neville became a bit angry with his son. He had been looking for glue only a few days ago, and now his son knew where it was and hadn't told him.

"Frankie!" Neville exclaimed, just about crushing the glue bottle in his hand.

This caught his son off guard, causing him to jump slightly.

"Yes sir," he queried in a scared voice.

"I asked you for glue the other day!" he growled through grit teeth. "Is this what you did with it all?"

"W-Well, not all of it…" he whispered out, holding back a few tears. "Just enough for me, Daddy."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew where it was when I needed it?" Neville inquired stubbornly.

"I-I just wanted enough to peel some glue!" Frank blurted out, a few tears running down his cheeks.

Neville looked at his son, becoming less angry with him. Actually, he was quite amused when he heard what he was using it for. He then looked at where the tears had stained his cheeks. His whole face was white except for those little lines of water running down his face. When Frank saw Neville begin to laugh, he calmed himself down and stared at his father in great wonder.

"You aren't mad anymore?" he asked gently.

"Well, not after hearing about your little experiment," he sniggered. "Is it dry yet?"

"Most of it," he said, staring down at his feet. "My feet, legs and tummy are ready."

"Go ahead and peel that all off," he smiled as he grabbed his son's pinky. "You can do that in the living room where Mom can see you."

"Cool!" he grinned, walking into the room with his father.

Neville sat on the couch with Luna as Frank relaxed himself on the floor. Luna looked up from the _Quibbler_ and saw her son covered in glue. She gave Neville a questioning look, to which he chuckled and explained. She began to giggle herself as they watched Frank pull off all of his dry glue. It wasn't long before he could peel it all off of his face. He stood up with a sigh of relief, finally being able to move at a normal pace. However, he could barely walk without having his arm stick to his side, his eyebrows and bangs causing itches and attaching on his forehead. His legs would even meet at points and he'd stumble for a slight second before straightening himself up. He pulled onto Neville's pant leg with a frown.

"Daddy…" he began, "can I have a bath? Please?"

"Yeah," Neville chuckled back, "you deserve one."

Frank grinned and dashed into the bathroom, trying to turn the faucet, which he wasn't allowed to do. Neville walked in to find his son turning it, making him smirk. He squatted down behind him, lifted his hand to the knob and turned it to the right temperature. Frank smiled and hopped in after removing his clothing. He made sure to wash his hair and body by himself, showing him how much older he was becoming.

"I'm getting to be a big kid," Frank stated cockily.

"Uh huh," Neville smirked.

Frank dunked his whole body into the water, washing away all shampoo and body wash. He came back up with his curly locks sticking to his face, snickering. Luna came in with a towel and drained the water after Frank announced he was finished. He hopped out as Luna scrubbed him down with the towel, making sure he was completely dry. After Luna had dried a section, Neville put clothing over it. Usually, Frank would dress himself, but he was slowly falling asleep. The couple laughed as Luna tossed the towel onto the sink and picked up her son. Her husband walked with her to their son's room. As they walked through the hall, Frank's eyes were fighting to stay open.

"I'm not sleepy," he stated, holding back several yawns.

"Then why are your eyes so droopy, Frankie?" she queried.

"Because…because…because I'm thinking," he affirmed.

"You always look at the ceiling when you think," Neville countered quietly.

"Alright, fine," Frank finally let a yawn fly, "I'm incredibly sleepy."

Luna giggled, "Good, because you were going to bed anyway."

"That's like putting someone in prison with no evidence," he stated, opening an eye halfway.

"Stop watching the Casey Anthony case," Neville sighed. "We all know she did it."

"Darn right," Frank replied as Luna set him into his bed, "she deserves the chair if you ask me."

Right after he said those words, Luna let out a single laugh with wide eyes. He smirked and fell asleep. Luna looked at Neville, her mouth still open and grinning from the laugh.

"What?" he asked. "I just gave him my own thoughts."

"Neville Longbottom!" she exclaimed in a whisper, punching his shoulder.

"Well," he began as he kissed her head, "I guess I deserved that.

"You did," she smirked before looking back at her son, a smile gracing her face. "I bet girls will be crazy about that hair when he goes to school."

"They will," he snickered in return. "Heaven knows Harry's daughter can't go a day without complimenting it."

**=A/N=**

**Yeah, I had no clue HOW to end this, so that's how! XD**

**READ THIS PART.**

**I like Frankie as an only child. XD;;; I could, however, add more chapters with him and Amber! :D Or, if you want me to get all weird on you (LOL) add some chapter where Neville's parents have a kid of their own. 0.0" That would be awkward, but I'd have some sort of explanation for it. LOL VOTE PLZ! XD**


	9. Herbology

**Gol-ly, dude! XD Two chapters yesterday? XD LOL it's probably because you guys want me to get to Hogwarts quick (I have a funny idea for the very first chapter of Hogwarts. ;p), so I'll be trying to get through these QUICK. LOL so, uhm…start missing these drabbles, dude. **

**HOGWARTS CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON! 8D (as soon as my laptop gets fixed, anyway XD;;;)**

**FEATURING: James Sirius Potter! ;D LOL I find him quite funny~**

**DISCLAIMER: Haven't I been over this before? 0.0" Meh, ok, so…Rowling owns everything except Frank! **

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie=9, James=11]**

Neville walked through Hogwarts with Frank hugging his pant leg. He hated dragging attention to himself, being like Neville at a young age. His father smirked and grabbed his son's hand. There weren't that many people, really, but Frank was extremely shy. Lucky for him, there were just sleepy first years walking to breakfast, but one thing made it uncomfortable…the girls calling him adorable. His cheeks turned all shades of pink before going from a bright crimson to a blood red. They were almost as bad as the boys who got angry at him for _being_ cute! He couldn't help it! _Every_ nine year old is cute!

"Aww," one ginger said quietly, pointing at him for her friend to see. "Look at the little boy holding Professor's hand, Sherrie!"

"Oh," she cooed, "how cute!"

"He looks just like his Dad," the ginger giggled.

"He does, doesn't he, Kirsten?" Sherrie gushed. "Those types of things are just so sweet!"

Frank's blush only rose higher, getting to the tips of his ears. Neville noted that his son's face was as red as Weasley hair as he patted his child on the back, pulling out his keys to the classroom. The second he unlocked it, Frank squeaked and dashed right through the door. His father tried not to laugh, but couldn't help a chuckle or two. He left the door open a crack in case someone wanted to come in early. He sat at his desk and conjured up a rolling-chair right next to it. He glanced over at his son, who was highly interested in the plants. He looked at every one of them, tracing their leaf shapes and trying to remember the names of each one of them.

"These are so cool, Dad," Frank said in his calm tone, smiling at his father.

Neville smiled back at him. After a minute, James walked into the room, waving at his professor with a smile, to which Neville nodded, his smile still plastered above his chin. James took his seat in the front quietly, careful not to disturb Frank's thoughts. It wasn't before long that Frank had walked away from the plants and went to the front. Surprisingly, he hadn't seen James, which made him go wide-eyed. The Potter sniggered inaudibly and rested his head in his hand.

"Hey, Frankenstein," James began with his nickname, "how's it going? You aren't even going to say 'hey' to me?"

"Huh," Frank turned around to see the eldest Potter sibling. "Oh, sorry, James! I didn't see you there."

"No problem," he snickered. "So, uh…what are you doing here, anyways?"

"Luna's got to go back to work this week, so he's staying with me." Neville answered for his son, who was hopping into the rolling-chair.

"Brilliant," James replied, nodding. "So, you probably know more about plants and stuff than I do, considering that one's your father."

"I don't like to be referred to as 'that one,' thank you," Neville muttered.

"Sorry," James apologized sheepishly.

"Well, uhm, no, I-I don't know _that much_ about herbology, actually," Frank stated nervously. "I'm still learning names."

"But he knows everything about Luna's creatures," his father affirmed with a smirk.

James sniggered and nodded just before the bell rang and everyone entered the room. No one really noticed Frank sitting there until they had all settled in their spots and laid their papers out for notes. That girl that had called him cute, Kirsten, was sitting in the very front next to James. She beamed at seeing him, causing him to blush once more. Neville saw this and smirked once more before snorting. He knew he could have put the chair behind the desk, but it was too late now.

"Uh, Professor Longbottom?" a girl with blonde hair in the very back raised her hand.

"Yes Alley," Neville called on her.

"Yeah, uh…whose kid are you babysitting?" Alley queried, completely confused.

"I'm not babysitting anyone's kid," Neville replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

James was rolling his eyes, shaking his head and sniggering quietly as baffled whispers arose. He always thought it was fun to know something that no one else knew. Another kid in the back raised his hand; this one with brown hair.

"Yes, Charles?" Neville asked him.

"Well, of course you're babysitting!" Charles exclaimed with a laugh. "I mean, there's a kid right there!"

"You moron," Kirsten and James whispered in unison.

"You git," Sherrie called out, "that's Professor's son!"

"What," a boy shouted. "No way; Professor isn't even married!"

"What are you talking about?" James snickered. "He's married!"

"Nu uh!" the same one yelled.

"Yes he is," another girl in the front stated. "Professor Longbottom, aren't you married?"

"Yes," Neville confirmed. "I have been for ten years now."

"When were you going to tell us?" Alley yelled, completely love-sick. "Have you had any children?"

"What do you think _he_ is, you moron!" Charles exclaimed, pointing in Frank's direction.

"Well, that would explain some stuff, now wouldn't it?" a brunette stated.

"Professor," Sherries raised her hand. "What's your son's name?"

"Frank Xenophilius Longbottom," the father of the boy stated, "but you can call him Frankie."

"Only _I_ can call him the fun stuff, k?" James claimed dibs on Frank's nicknames, to which everyone either sighed, nodded slowly, or giggled.

"Well, he's just too cute," Kirsten giggled. "He looks just like you! Except for the curls in his hair, the silvery-blue eyes, and airy expression that he's giving us."

"Yeah…why's he looking at the ceiling anyway," Sherrie inquired.

As Frank's head swooned back, he looked up at the ceiling, his mouth agape. Everyone, despite Neville and James, who were arching their eyebrows with smirks, began to look at the ceiling just as Frank did. They didn't know what on earth he could have been looking at!

"He does that sometimes," Neville finally said after a moment.

"Makes Lily so mad when he does it to her," James sniggered. "When they get married, Albus owes me thirty bucks."

"Lily?" someone asked.

"My sister," James explained. "She's two years younger than him and he's got this huge crush on her."

"That's too sweet!" Kirsten exclaimed.

After a while, Frank lowered his head and noticed everyone staring at him. The boys wore arched brows, the girls wore grins, while James had a smirk plastered across his face. Frank was smart, though. He looked at James, forgetting about all the stares and focused on the Potter. He mouthed at the boy, his eyes wide, "You didn't…", but James just laughed and shook his head. That was when Frank focused on the staring again, and, naturally, he blushed so hard that he shook.

"What were you thinking about, Frankenstein?" James changed the subject.

"Nargles," Frank replied.

"What are those?" Charles queried.

"They're these little, invisible creatures that hide in mistletoe," he stated.

"That's what I was going to say," Neville whispered before announcing, "There'll be random mistletoe hung around here."

"You mean the classroom," James inquired.

"I mean all over the school," the herbologist stated with a smirk. "So, look out, because you could end up with anyone under those things."

"My dad said you and Seamus got stuck underneath one," the Potter boy laughed.

"He's a liar," Neville lied.

"What's so bad about mistletoe?" Frank asked. "I mean, besides the Nargles."

"Nothing huge," Sherrie said as she and Kirsten eyed James, who was oblivious toward it. He was too busy laughing at his little comic he had drawn.

"I'm here!" Seamus announced as he burst through the door, nearly scaring everyone half-to-death.

"What in the hel—heck are you doing here, Seamus?" Neville asked.

"Luna wanted me to drop off your lunch," Seamus stated with a smirk as he set the bag down on Neville's desk. "There's enough for junior in there, too."

"Luna," Charles asked.

"Yeah, Luna," James nodded his head. "That's his wife."

"The Lovegood lady?" he queried.

"Technically, she's Longbottom now," Kirsten snickered.

"Ha!" Charles exclaimed, standing on his chair. "I know who your wife is!"

"It wasn't a secret!" Neville, Seamus and James affirmed.

"What's up with all the mistletoe?" Seamus inquired. "Because, I swear, if I run into McGonagall, I'll shoot someone."

"I don't think you count, Uncle Seamus," Frank spoke up, "just like how I don't count until next year."

"Aren't you nine?" James asked.

"Yeah," Frank nodded, "but I'm only a year behind you. I was born at the end of November."

"That's right," Seamus sniggered, "so you'll still be searching for those Wrackspurts without a wand, eh?"

Class went on like that for the day, causing the class to laugh every now and then. They'd always beam whenever Seamus or someone came to see Neville because class would never actually _be_ a class. It was quite wonderful, actually. By the time class ended, everyone said they're goodbyes and waved at the three up front. James told Frank that he would never tell Lily unless he asked, which made Frank smile. Before the second years came in, Neville moved his son's chair to behind the desk, where he could barely be seen. The boy let out a sigh of relief and curled up in the seat of it, preparing to take a nap.

"Can we come back soon…with a bed?"

**=A/N=**

**Alright, that had a LOT of dialogue. XD I absolutely LOVED when stuff like that happened in school! LOL I'm hoping more will happen THIS year! **

**Mmk, so now you know Frankie's birth month! ;p**

**AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL PN MY PAGE!**


	10. FLLP

**Thank you so much for reviewing dudes! 8D I'll be writing random drabbles all day. XD YAY! LOL **

_**DRABBLE DAY STARTED WITH CHAPTER 9 IF YOU MISSED IT!**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSE.**_

**HermioneGrangerisME: Thank you very much for agreeing and reviewing! 8D It means a LOT! And this has ALLLLL the Frank and Lily you can stand! ;D Hahaha, so this chapter is dedicated to you! 8D**

**Alright, if anyone wants more of a character, tell me! XD and **_**PLEASE NOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE.**_

**DISCLAIMER:**** You get it by now, right? Rowling = HP and all its glory. Me= Frankie and all his innocent little life. 8D**

**-\[=]/-**

**[AGES ARE GOING TO SWITCH! Right now, he's 6, though! :3]**

"They're so literal at this age," Luna stated in a whisper, watching her child lay on the couch. "You can ask him anything, you know."

"Will he really admit something so secretive?" Neville inquired, a bit nervous. "I-I mean, I wouldn't have done that at his age!"

"He'll admit," Luna assured him, patting him on the back and kissing his temple. "He's only six years old, love."

Neville suddenly felt like a moron. He sheepishly smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead before walking over to the couch. Frank yawned and sat up, smiling at his dad. Neville smiled back as Luna came across the back of the couch, hunching over and watching her husband and son. She ruffled their hair before going to make some sandwiches. Neville sat back, so Frank copied with a smile.

"Frankie," he began, "do you like anyone?"

Frank stared up at the ceiling quietly before stating, "Lily Potter is very nice a sweet. She's also very pretty. She says I make her laugh, too."

"Cute," Luna called calmly, causing Neville to smirk.

"Is that about all, Frankie?" he asked.

"Basically, yes," Frank nodded.

Luna came back with three sandwiches in a moment, saying her child was being a cute, little boy. He smiled up at her as she called Ginny and told her exactly what Frank had said. Neville had had to see that coming at some point.

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie=11, Lily=9]**

It was during winter break that Frank came over to the Potter house at eleven AM, silently knocking on the door. Lily slid into the room with her socks, opening the door quickly. Frank smiled and waved with a "hi." Lily beamed and jumped at him with hugs. He almost fell off the porch once she did so, scaring the living day-light out of him. He somehow managed to pick her up by her waist and come into the living room without tripping. He sighed in relief as he set her down gently. She jumped and down for several moments, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"I haven't seen you all year, Frankie!" she yelled in a whisper. "It's only been me and Hugo! I mean, I love him and everything, but he just gets so…so…Hugo-like! It's amazing how much that boy is like himself! I had to play jacks with him, Frankie! _Jacks_. I mean, I love the game, but we played every single day! It was inane! Crazy! Ballistic! So…"

She sighed happily, swaying back and forth with her hands clenched together, blushing a slight bit. Frank didn't think he could see anything cuter than Lily Luna Potter blushing in her pink-color-toed sock, with some of those amazingly soft, black pajama pants with gray stars plastered onto them, along with an oversized pink shirt with some text he couldn't make out because it had a midnight blue-knitted sweater even bigger than the shirt it was covering. Despite her clothes, her eyes were down at his feet, half-lidded, and her hair was in a messy ponytail with her side-bangs hanging over her ear. He'd never seen a prettier thing in his life.

"…I'm glad you're back, Frankie."

This time, she didn't leap at him; just shoved herself into the warmth of his body, digging her head into his chest. She was on her tip-toes, trying to hug as much of him as she could. She missed her best friend, in vice versa. The entire time at Hogwarts, Frank never had the chance to see his own father because he had been sorted into Ravenclaw, which is why he liked to stay home whenever he could. None of the kids he knew were put into Ravenclaw, so he was just happy whenever he saw a sweet face like Lily's.

"I missed you a lot, Lily," he admitted, a blush coming to his cheeks.

She smiled and hugged him tighter, causing them to stay in that position for about half an hour.

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie=14, Lily=12]**

Frank closed the picture-door behind him as he escaped into Lily's room. Of course, this was the Gryffindor house; he wasn't even allowed there! He woke her up gently, to which she still drew her wand. When she saw the Longbottom there, she beamed.

"Nice to know you're alert," he whispered.

"Thanks," she giggled quietly. "What did you need?"

"I found some Cupid Flings," he stated, "I thought you should be the first to know."

"That's so sweet…" she smiled, before getting out of bed and holding his hand. "Are we going?"

"If you want," he blushed.

"I do," she grinned.

He grinned back, as he showed her which portrait to escape through. He had learned all the paths a year ago, knowing how to avoid all teachers at any cost. They made it to the lake, seeing the Cupid Flings above the water, creating little lights in shapes of hearts. It was a creature that Frank had proven to exist, his first one. Lily squeezed his hand, causing him to look her way. She grinned, on the brim of tears.

"I'm so proud of you, Frankie," she stated. "You've proved yourself correct."

"Yeah…" he whispered. "I did, didn't I?"

"You did," she beamed.

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie=5, Lily=4]**

"Frankie, this is your new friend, love," Luna stated calmly, setting her son on the floor.

"Lily, this is Frankie," Ginny stated with a smile across her face, allowing her daughter to stand on her own.

Frankie walked up to the younger girl, smiling brightly. Lily did the same. Harry and Neville looked at each other with cocked eyebrows as their children met each other, talking in their baby-slurs that only the two children could understand. They sat down and began stacking blocks, smiling as they did so. Luna and Ginny beamed.

"We need to start planning a wedding, Ginny!" Luna announced quietly.

"Oh, of course!" The ginger affirmed, grabbing a notepad as they worked their way to the kitchen.

Harry and Neville sat up and watched their children. How on earth did they bond so fast?

Harry smirked out, "If your son tries to do anything to my daughter, I'm not kidding when I say I'll kill him."

"I'll kill _you_ if you kill _my son_," Neville backfired. "I have ways, Potter."

After a moment, they both sniggered and looked down at the building blocks. They're eyes widened when they saw the tops of the first four. They blinked at each other.

"This…couldn't be a sign…could it?" Harry inquired.

"I'm not sure…" Neville stated.

The top blocks spelled out FLLP.

**=A/N=**

**LOL if only baby blocks had slashes in them! XD Now THAT would be creepy! Well, it's 3AM, so I'll continue this when I wake up later today! 8D**

**And, PLZ VOTE ON MY PROFILE PAGE. **

**More to come today!**


	11. Wrappers

**Mmk, so this is a new laptop...and it so stupidly does not have spell-check. =.=" Sorry, I told you guys I would have time to write the other day, but I got this HUGE HEADACHE again (ppl working on our roof) and I had some friends over...I also had camp. SO there ya have it. ^^**

**Alright, yes, this is somewhat angsty, but I've had this idea for quite a while, ya know? :3 I prob won't have time to write tomorrow either, because my bro n I are trying to live our summer with our friends for the last few weeks. XD;;;**

**DISCLAIMER: Again? Dude...alright, Rowling has it all, I'm a wannabe with an FC. =w="**

**VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie is 7 years old here. :3 Wish him luck, guys~]**

Neville and Luna walked through the doors, guiding their son through the halls. This was Frankie's first time seeing his grandparents, creating a funny feeling in his stomach. Was this going to be hard? What would he talk to them about? Would they like him? What if he had that sort of personality that they'd hate? They probably wouldn't love him; he was quite weird according to most people. He looked ahead, becoming even more nervous with every door they passed.

"Relax," Neville said, reading his thoughts.

"How can I?" Frankie asked quietly. "What if they don't like me?"

"Stop thinking like that," Neville told him, kneeling onto the ground and looking into his son's silvery-blue eyes. "You know that they'll love you."

Frankie looked at his father, pondering over his answer. After a moment, he looked away from the ceiling and frowned. Neville's parents didn't even know who he was, let alone the fact that he had married Luna and had a child with her! After a brief sigh, Neville frowned himself, realizing he hadn't gotten through to him. After a moment, Luna smiled softly and squated down to their level.

"Frankie," she began calmly, "if they love us, there's no doubt they'll love you, too."

"But they don't even know me," he stated softly.

"They don't know you _yet_," Neville smirked, taking his son's hand as Luna took the other. "And they barely remember me and Luna, but they love us just the same."

"How do you know that?" Frankie inquired, baffled.

"You can tell," Luna affirmed quietly.

Frankie looked at his parents with a soft expression on his face. He was still wondering what they meant by everything, but he felt as though no questions could be answered unless he confronted his problems himself. He sighed, smiled an assuring smile, and nodded at his parents. They each smiled back and stood up. As they walked toward the eldest Longbottoms, a healer gave Frankie a perculiar look. He smiled sheepishly as he looked him over.

"He's just visiting his grandparents with us," Neville confirmed.

The healer nodded and walked them in the right direction of Frank and Alice. The trio walked in and sat across from the formerly-tortured Longbottoms. Frank and Alice looked at them, big grins across their faces. They'd seen Neville and Luna many times, but Frankie was somewhat new. They gave him questioning looks, which made him insanely nervous. He began to shake just a bit.

"H-Hi, Granma and Grampa," he whispered his greetings.

Frank and Alice looked at him, to which they both beamed and clapped loudly. Frankie smiled softly, feeling accepted by his grandparents. After a moment, Alice dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out a wrapper. She gave it to Frankie, which he accepted greatly. He slowly came to her and trapped her in a hug. She just stood there and beamed while Frank rocked back and forth, continuing to clap his hands.

Frankie walked back to his parents as he backed out of the hug. Luna lifted him into his lap and smiled as she settled her head on Neville's shoulder. Neville began speaking to his parents, telling them everything that had happened in the past eight and a half years. Frankie wasn't listening, though; he'd heard this story too many times. He leaned his head back, beginning to think.

By the time he lowered it again, Luna and Neville stood up, grasping their son's hands. He made a slight groan of sorrow. He smiled happily at his grandparents and attempted to wave at them. They beamed at him, but didn't wave. Once they were out of the room, Frankie looked up at his parents.

"Why didn't Granma and Grampa talk?" he inquired qiuetly.

"They're very sick, Frankie," Neville replied in the same quiet tone his son had used as he uppered his hand to Frankie's hair, running his fingers through it.

"But they love you," Luna stated as she lifted him into her arms. "Did you feel that they loved you?"

"Yeah," Frankie nodded, "they smiled and clapped...and Granma gave me this thing."

He pulled out the wrapper Alice had given him, smiling softly at it. Luna giggled and dug her nose into his hair. She loved his curly locks just like anyone else, but whenever s_he_ dug her nose in it or touched it, he knew it meant something important. Neville smirked and pulled a similar wrapper out of Luna's pocket.

"How'd you know it was in there?" she queried, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, you never go see my parents without it," he replied.

"She gave you one, too, Mommy?" Frankie inquired, resting his head on Luna's shoulder.

"She gave me one, too," Neville stated. "It was quite a while back ago, though."

"Well," Frankie looked down at his wrapper, "does it mean she loves me?"

"Yes," Luna beamed, "and that she accepts you, love."

"I get it," Frankie smiled, stuffing the wrapper back in his pocket. "Can I bring some gum next time?"

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "For what?"

"To let them know I love and accept them, too."

**=A/N=**

**LOL i love my characters. XD Again, sorry for the lateness! D8 I started school today and it freaked the ever-living crap outta me! 0x0 bigger skool than my last one!**

**Alright, so, the next one implies some pairs, and it's funny...XD**

**LOL I'll be updating ASAP, but if any of them are late, they should be up around my breaks, weekends, and, POSSIBLY, Wednesdays (because barely any Algebra HW). SO look forward to those, k? ;p**


	12. Gay?

**Ooooohhhhhhh yes...XD this one's gunna be pretty funny~**

**Now, I put Seamus in here because...well, who doesn't like Seamus? XD LOL plus, Frankie has a hillarious question! 83**

**LOL now, there ARE some (maybe some) implied pairs, but that's only for fun. XD You'll see them/it when the time comes! ;p**

**Annnnnd requests for Frankie and Lily have been coming in, so I'll work on one of those after this one! ;D**

**DRABBLES ARE ALMOST DONE! LIVE IT UP, DUDES!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ugh, dudes...you get it by now, right? =.= FRANKIE. IS. MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE.**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frank is 5...AND LIVIN IT UP IN 2011, BABY~]**

Frank looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. He was thinking about his 'uncle' and his life. Seamus wasn't married, was he? That's why he was always around during Christmastime instead of with someone else. Well, he never actually _saw_ Seamus hang around many people other than his own family, the Potters and the Weasleys. After a few moments of pondering over these things, he stuck his tongue out, bit it slightly and lowered a brow. When he lowered his head and looked to his right, he saw his father staring at him, bewildered. He yelped and jumped too his left, landing in his mother's lap.

"Something wrong, love?" she asked.

He gulped before blurting out, "No, no, no! Nothing at all!"

"You were pretty concentrated on something, Frankie," Neville commented. "There anything you need cleared up?"

"W-Well..." he muttered.

"You can talk to us, you know," his father chuckled, scooting closer to his wife as he laid an arm across her shoulders. "It's kind of what parents are for."

"Go ahead," Luna encouraged.

Frankie sighed before asking, "Is Uncle Seamus gay?"

Neville looked at him, completely and utterly baffled. Luna tried her best not to giggle, so she clutched him closer to her and dug her face into his hair. After a minute, Neville regained his composure (slightly) and smiled sheepishly at his son, who just looked at his parents with a slight blush on his face.

"Why on earth would you say that, Frankie?" his father inquired.

"Well, he doesn't have a girlfriend, or wife..." Frankie began to let his shy nature take control.

"That doesn't mean anything, though," Neville stated as he tried to remain calm.

"Where did you hear that term anyway, sweetie?" Luna asked as she pulled herself together, although a humorous smile was still painted her face.

"I'm a five year old in the year twenty-eleven," he stated firmly, "stuff gets to me pretty quick, Mommy."

"I suppose that's right..." Neville affirmed silently and nodded slowly. "Still, don't say it around other people."

"Yes sir," he nodded back. "Anyways...why doesn't Uncle Seamus have a girl, then?"

"I reckon he hasn't fallen in love yet, Frankie," his father stated.

"And Ginny didn't play match-maker with him," Luna giggled. "She sort of quit after a while."

"She could of made a living off of it," Neville sniggered.

Frank sat there with a confused expression covering his features. After a while, he began to name off girls his parents went to school with.

"Well, who did that Hannah lady marry?" he asked innocently.

"She ended up with Ernie," Luna stated calmly. "It made perfect sense to me."

"Same here," Neville nodded in agreement.

"Well...whatever happened to that Cho Chang girl that Uncle Harry used to like?" he inquired.

"Married a muggle," Luna smiled. "They had a boy the same year _you_ were born. His name's Chan."

"Did Ernie and Hannah ever have kids?" Neville inquired with an arched brow.

"Ginny told me they had a baby girl only a few months ago," she replied, leaning back against the couch. "Her name is Raina, actually; it means mighty."

Neville smirked, knowing they'd name their child with a meaning such as mighty. Frank looked at his parents before looking at the ceiling again. He needed more names. Of course, he couldn't think of many before Seamus himself walked through the door himself. Once he came into the living room, he sat in the chair across from the couch the Longbottoms were seated on. He looked at Neville, who was smirking like a moron, while Luna giggled just a bit.

"What?" Seamus inquired, arching a brow.

"Uncle Seamus," Frank began in all seriousness.

The Irish man looked at the five year and replied, "Yeah?"

"Why aren't you in love yet?" he continued.

Seamus's eyes went wide as he looked at the boy. After a few seconds, Neville couldn't hold it in anymore and bust out in laughter. Seamus turned a bright, Weasley-hair red as he got up, snatched the baby Longbottom and walked back to the chair. As he sat down, he covered Frank's ear and pouted.

"Whose been telling him about my love life?" Seamus queried.

"In all honesty," Luna smiled as she regained her composure, "he figured it out himself."

"No way," Seamus said, removing his hands from Frank's ears, clutching the child to him.

"He actually questioned which sexuality you favored because you don't have a girl," Neville calmed himself quickly.

Seamus groaned and held out Frank, pouting at him. Frank then asked him how hard it was to develop feelings. It couldn't be _that_ hard, could it? Seamus sighed and moved to the rocking chair. He smiled as he put Frank's head to his chest, causing the five year old to groan and grimace. Seamus snickered. This only made him rock slower and steady his heart beat a bit more. Neville and Luna watched him with amusement. Seamus always did this to Frank.

"I hate it when you do this, Uncle Seamus," Frankie stated quietly.

"Of course you do," Seamus whispered. "It makes you fall asleep, which you hate."

Frank groaned for a moment before he began to snore. Seamus chuckled inaudibly and walked over to Luna, giving her the baby. Luna giggled quietly, taking her child in her arms as she made room for Seamus to sit down. He accepted her offer and stroked a hand through his hair before looking at Neville, who smirked.

"It isn't funny, Longbottom." Seamus stated.

"Of course it is," Neville sniggered. "He thought you were a homo."

"Why the hell would he think I'm gay?"

**=A/N=**

**Hahaha, just poking around with Frankie's curiosity. :3 LOL who could blame him?**

**Give me a girl that you'd like to see Seamus with. XD After I get THE FIRST NAME, you will get a marriage drabble. XD and then Frankie will grow fond of Seamus's kid as if it were his own sibling~ **

**Awww, I can already feel the family love. XD **

**THE FIRST ONE WITH THE GIRL THEY WANT SEAMUS TO BE WITH GETS A FREE DRABBLE REQUEST AND I WILL ALLOW SEAMUS TO MARRY SAID GIRL! ;D **

**Drabble has to involve Frank, of course. XD this IS his fic, basically ^^;**


	13. Night

**DUDES. 3 STORIES IN A ROW (technically). LOL remember, I don't have spell check, so...bare with me. XD**

**On another note...CONGRATULATIONS TO HERMIONEGRANGERISME! 8D You were the first one to ask for a girl for Seamus ;p and, I thought this was funny, last night I already started writing Frankie and Lily! XD So, there are going to be TWO Frankie/Lily stories, THEN Seamus/JAMIE (Congrats again ;p) and then a baby story :D**

**And to GSRSmackedHiphuggers: Your comment about Frankie with a lil sibling interests me, but I still like him as an only child. ^^; BUT, you made me think about the Seamus/Jamie chapter I'll be writing soon! :D So, as a result of their marriage and your wanting Frankie to have a little sibling, I'll make Seamus have a kid of his own, whom Frankie hangs out with 24/7. Will that work with you? :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Frankie. is. MIIIIIIIIIINE. rest is Rowling's~ ;3**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie is 10 here whilst Lily is 9 ;3]**

Frank walked out of Albus's room and into the Potter's den. He rubbed his tired eyes as he sat on the couch. He couldn't fall back asleep, so he just walked out of the room. He sighed through his nose, closing his eyes for just a moment. By the time he opened his eyes again, he saw Lily Potter sitting right next to him. His eyes went wide and he jumped slightly before smiling softly.

"Didn't mean to scare you," she whispered.

"What are you doing up so early, Lily?" he inquired quietly, rolling the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand, causing her to giggle slightly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she replied.

Frank smirked down at her, "I asked _you_ first."

"Fine," she smirked back, nudging him with her shoulder. "I couldn't sleep. I haven't been able too for a while now."

"Well, that stinks," Frank stated as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I keep waking up too early."

"Aww," she cooed sadly, "I feel bad for you, Frankie."

"You shouldn't," he said in his calm voice, smiling, "I quite like it."

"Really," Lily inquired, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Frank nodded.

For just a minute, Lily looked around the room. She found a clock that had three-eleven plastered on its face. She sighed and dug her head even further into his neck, becoming comfortable. Once she smiled and giggled, Frank chuckled slightly and laid his own head on top of hers. Lily ended up falling asleep rather quickly afterwards, which left a chance for Frank to beam.

"Good night, Lily."

**=A/N=**

**Dang, boy! XD that one was SHORT. LOL don't worry, I'll try to make the next one (HermioneGrangerisME's request) longer! :3 **

**And then we're off to the wedding chapter! XD**

**BTW did I tell you guys my old Youth Group consouler (sp? XD;;;) is pregnant? :3 Has been for at least 6-7 months now! 8D**

**Anyways, thanks for requests! AND TELL ME IF SEAMUS'S KID SHOULD BE A BOY OR A GIRL!**


	14. Nobody

**Quick updates leads to happiness! :3 LOL and, again, wedding chapter is RIGHT AFTER this one! ;D So, if I get off my lazy but, I'll be typing up that cute, little drabble today! 83**

**Alright, so this is HermioneGrangerisME's request! LOL what's weird is I've had this idea for a few days now. XD Freaky huh? MOTIVATIONAL PPL FTW.**

**To GSRSmackedHiphuggers: LOL thank you for agreeing with me! :3 I have to say, I did laugh at the "walk in on the making of an addition" comment! XD It made my day! **

**Thank you all VERY much for reviewing, faving and supporting me with this! :3 I'll be trying to fit in as much time as possible with this fic on weekends and any chance I get! 83**

**REMEMBER: I don't have spell-check! AND TELL ME IF SEAMUS'S KID SHOULD BE A BOY OR A GIRL!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me. No. Own. HARRY. POTTER. I own Frank, dudes. XD**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Lily is 13 while Frank is 15 ;p]**

Lily Potter was sittting in the Gryffindor common room, flipping through her book. After a moment, she watched as the door creaked open and her brother and best friend waltzed in. She put her book down as Albus pushed Frank onto the couch with his sister. He sighed and let his left hand graze his onyx hair. Lily looked up at her brother with a pout.

"Why did you just push him, Albus?" she inquired angrily as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, he's being stupid and I can't get through to him!" the Potter boy barked. "Please, just _please_ talk some sense into him! You're his last hope, Lil!"

The ginger stared at her brother with her mouth in an 'O' shape. She had never seen Albus so angry, except on a few rare occasions when a Slytherin was bugging him. She then looked down at Frank. He was never this upset! She sighed sadly and put her bookmark in her novel, marking its place quickly as she turned back to her brother. She nodded, an upset smile crossing her lips. Albus smiled back and waved. She waved, too, watching him walk toward James's room. Lily then leaned against the back of the couch.

"You don't have to talk to me until you want to, alright?" she whispered gently, patting his arm.

"Yeah," Frank said quietly, nodding.

He sighed inaudibly and flipped his head back. Lily thought he may take a while, so she let her eyes wander around the room, looking at details. To her surprise he only took about thirty seconds before he sat up straight again and looked her way. She followed suit in complete wonder.

"Lily," he began silently, "am I as freaky as everyone says I am?"

The Potter's eyes filled with sadness after seeing the amount depression and anguish in his own orbs. She tugged him into a bear hug, causing the tips of his ears to become pink and tints of a red to grow across his cheeks. She pulled back and shoved her legs underneath her body.

"Frankie, you are _not_ a freak," she affirmed. "Whoever started that stupid nickname for you is a moron."

"I don't know, Lily," he replied, shaking his head. "Freaky Longbottom...I reckon I'm pretty freaky, aren't I?"

"No," she responded with a bit anger, "you aren't a freak!"

"Then, I suppose..." he looked down at the butterbeer cork key-chained to his belt-loop, "aren't I a nobody?"

He forgot about the cork for a moment as he looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. He looked back at her.

"I'm a nobody," Frank stated. "It fits me quite well, doesn't it? I'm always so quiet and strange...not many people pay attention to me unless they're mocking me. Yes, I think the term _nobody_ fits me quite well."

Lily watched in bewilderment as Frank just mocked himself. She couldn't believe her ears. All this time, he actually felt this bad? He must have hid it well, because she'd never seen him this distressed! James and Albus had always said he never fit in much, but by the way he acted, she always thought they were lying. Now, everything just poured out from him and he was ok with it. She shook her head. There was no way he could be ok with being mocked all day long!

"Frank Xenophilius Longbottom!" she exclaimed, grabbing his attention as his eyes widened and became the size of saucers. "How dare you call yourself a nobody! You are **not** a freak! You are **not** a nobody! You are a Longbottom for Merlin's sake! You are fine just the way you are!"

"You don't have to lie to me, Lily," he stated calmly just as Luna would. He grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze for assurance. "I don't mind being a freak. I'm accepting it."

"Frankie," she took her hand from his gently and moved it to his shoulder, "you aren't a freak!"

He looked her straight in the eye...which began to scare him, so he sighed in defeat before looking back at her. "Fine." he said, "but I'm still a nobody no matter what anyone says."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed irritably. She knew he needed hard-core proof, so she turned his body manually, making him face her. Baffled he let his innocent silvery-blue eyes meet her aggravated hazel ones. She then pushed her upper legs off of her shins so that they were somewhere near the same height. Almost hesitantly, Lily allowed her lips to meet Frank's. He was in to much shock to kiss back immediately, but he did for the last second. As she pulled back, she let her hands moved to her hips.

"There!" she yelled. "Now, would I kiss a nobody?"

"I-I...I honestly doubt it," he stated quietly.

She huffed, "Good! Now, is there something else you'd like to say?"

After a moment of pondering over his thought he nodded and replied with "Yes; would you be so kind as to accompany me on a date?"

She half-smirked before giggling out "Sure," and trapping him in a hug.

Little did they know that James and Albus were watching the entire time. Albus made a move down the stairs to punch the Longbottom in the mouth, but James put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, holding him back. The eldest Potter smirked.

"Don't bug them," he shook his head. "You told her to help him out and he did just that."

Albus pouted for a moment before sighing in a defeated way and slamming his back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why are you always right, James?"

"Because I'm awesome."

The two looked over at their younger sibling, feeling a bit of overprotectiveness powering over them. This caused Albus to think of ways to torture his best friend, but stopped those thoughts short.

"We're still going to spy on them, right?" he queried his older brother.

"Hell yeah. I don't trust those two alone for a minute."

**=A/N=**

**LOL well, I hope you liked it! :3 The line "Would I kiss a nobody?" had been running through my head since chapter three! XD Glad I finally got to use it!**

**hahaha, anyways, remember to tell me if you want Seamus's kid to be a boy or a girl! :3 I'll be working on this thing all weekend! ;3**

**Anymore drabble requests are welcome! 8D I can get writer's block easily, so, to prevent that, please offer requests! They'll come right after the baby chapter! ;D**


	15. Wedding

**Welp, here it is! 8D The chapter we've been waiting for (for a day XD)! Seamus is getting married! ;D Hahaha, this'll be fun! 8)**

**ANYONE JUST NOW SEEING UPDATES: TODAY'S DRABBLE DAY STARTED AT CHAPTER 13! **

**Alright, so, AGAIN, REQUESTS FOR DRABBLES ARE WELCOME! AND TELL ME IF SEAMUS'S KID SHOULD BE A BOY OR A GIRL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. Just Frankie ;D**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie is 15 :3]**

He didn't care if his friends were there or not. He didn't care if he was too old to be the ring barer or too young to be the best man. He didn't want a title. He was invited, so he went. He and his mother were seated in the fourth row of the church at the very end. Usually, weddings bored Frank, but this one made him smile. He shared that same one that Luna was wearing, but held the same look in his eyes as Neville wore. He was happy for his uncle who was finally getting married after a long time. He was thirty-six, but he finally met a nice woman.

Her name was Jamie Kennis and she had long, black hair that she always kept in a tight bun, but for this special occasion, she let it down.* Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, which Seamus took advantage of by calling her Blue-Eyes. It was somewhat cheesy, but she never minded. Every time Frank saw her, he noted her as very sweet. She wasn't obsessed with Seamus or one that pretended to like him and slapped him around, but she loved him. It was easy to see.

"Isn't this sweet?" Luna whispered quietly.

"I can't believe Uncle Seamus is finally getting married," Frank stated almost inaudibly.

Luna hugged him close for a slight moment while Neville glanced at them both. He was the best man. Raina Macmillan, now nine years old, going on ten very soon, was the flower girl. She was the youngest girl they could find besides Amber Lupin, but she was only a few months old. The ring barer was a boy that Frank didn't know. He would possibly meet him after the wedding.

The couple said their "I do's" and walked back up the isle. They soon went to the reception, where James Potter was being fought over. This caused Frank to laugh quietly. He'd seen the two girls before. Their names were Kirsten and Sherrie, and they were there the first time Frank had ever been to Hogwarts with his father.

"Sherrie, you heard him say he'd dance with **me** first," Kirsten stated, tugging James toward herself.

"You've already had a turn, Kirsten," Sherrie whine, hugging James's arm.

Lily had walked up to the Longbottom and giggled at what he was witnessing. "Those two fight over him all day long."

"Really?" Frank queried.

"Yep," she nodded, a smile painting her lips.

After a short moment of laughter, Frank kissed her forehead, causing her to beam. He looked her outfit over and smiled softly, complimenting her on it. It was just a simple pink dress with speghetti straps and some black flats, but she made it look cute for a thirteen year old. She blushed slightly and thanked him, complimenting him on his own clothing. It was just a button-down with a tie, though. He thanked her back quickly.

"Did you want to sit down or dance or what?" he queried calmly. "I honestly don't care what we do."

"We can sit if you want," she replied. "I'm not that good a dancer."

"I see you dance twenty-four-seven," he chuckled. "You're very good at it."

"Thank you," she giggled.

Whether she was good or not, they sat down and talked. Albus saw this and walked his way over to his little sister's table.

"How're you guys?" he inquired.

"Fine," they each shrugged.

Albus pouted, finding nothing ineresting happening, so he left after a few moments. This caused Lily to snigger. She then explained how overprotective he and James could be. Frank nodded and listened just before Luna and Ginny came over to the table, sitting with their children. Each child couldn't help but compare the other to their respectful parent. Luna and Ginny both noticed them being in thought and giggled almost inaudibly.

"Didn't we plan this around twelve or thirteen years ago, Lune?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I believe we did," Luna replied quietly, plopping her head in her palm. "Neville claims that while they were stacking blocks, the top letters spelled out FLLP."

"Frank Longbottom and Lily Potter?" Ginny giggled silently. "How adorable!"

"Isn't it?" Neville's wife agreed. "Do you still have those wedding plans we wrote out?"

"Oh, yes! But Albus is becoming such a snoop and found them."

"Did you get them back?"

"Harry did," she stated monotonously. "He was shocked that we actually kept them after all these years, so he's been on Portect-Lily-Duty longer than Albus and James have."

"Well, at least you know he cares," she responded with a shrug. "With Neville, he just hopes Frankie doesn't end up bumping noses during a kiss like he did. Other than that, he's all for it. Although, he _has_ been watching Harry quite closely..."

"That must be something between them while we were wedding planning," Harry's wife waved her hand dismissivley. "Other than those little quirks, I think everything's been going fine with them. They're too adorable to have something go hay-wire."

Luna nodded in agreement and looked at her son. His ears were a bright pink and he was biting his lower lip with a look of embarrassment covering his face. Ginny noticed Lily was just as embarrassed. She hung her head to hid her extremeley red face, which matched her hair. The mothers both snickered before kissing their children at the peak of their craniums.

"Did you think we couldn't hear you?" they both asked in differing tones, yet in unison. Frank had one of embarrassment while Lily's contained anger.

"Somewhat," Luna replied, always sounding unashamed.

"You know," Ginny began to stretch out her arms and pop her fingers in a professional manner, "I'm willing to pick up on the match-maker game again."

"Mom," Lily began, "he's already my boyfriend."

"I suppose that's true," she nodded, "but I can keep it together for as long as you please."

"It's nice reassurance," Lily smirked.

Frank smiled softly at both Lily and Ginny. After a moment, Harry and Neville walked over to the table. Frank and Lily looked at each other, both giving the other that look that meant they had wished all the adults would just leave. To their annoyance, James, Albus, Kirsten and Sherrie came to the table. The youngest couple sighed in annoyance. Of course, like any old friend would, Sherrie and Kirsten greeted Frank and Lily. They each greeted them back. The part that sucked the most out of sitting at that table was the fact that they were on opposite ends of it.

"We should have danced," Lily affirmed almost inaudibly toward Frank.

"I agree," he mutely stated, nodding.

"What are you two saying to each other?" James inquired, a brow raised.

"Nothing!" they replied, as if they were doing something bad.

Sooner or later, Kirsten and Sherrie dragged James away and Albus spotted Rose and Scorpius. He cared about Lily, but Frank was an approved boy by his standards. Scorpius, on the other hand, was a Malfoy. Although Rose rather liked him, Albus still kept a close eye on him. Therefore; he left. Frank and Lily thought that would be the end of uninvited guests to the table...but then Frank felt someone lean on his head.

"Are you digging the party, Frankie?"

"Yes, Uncle Seamus," he replied in a chuckle. "Are you enjoying being married?"

"I can honestly answer that with a yes," he smirked. He whispered to his nephew, "I'll create a distraction so you and Lily can go outside or something."

"I'd appreciate that," he whispered back.

Seamus then asked his wife if she'd like to meet Harry and Ginny, to which she replied with a yes. They each sat down and began to talk to the Potters and Longbottoms. After a few moments, Frank snuck behind the fathers and to Lily. He held out his hand, which she accepted greatly with a bright grin. They both quietly snuck past everybody and walked outside. Once they made it to the grass, they each let out a sigh of relief.

"My goodness," Lily smiled, "that was becoming insane!"

"Wasn't it?" Frank sniggered. "I love Uncle Seamus."

**=A/N=**

**LOL didn't know how to end it. XD This took a few hours cuz I kept getting side tracked.**

**REMEMBER TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT SEAMUS'S KID TO BE A BOY OR A GIRL OR THE FIC WILL BE HELD SHORT FOR A BIT! D8**

***Her hair in a tight bun explanation.**

**Well, if you've ever read A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks, then you'd know that the girl named JAMIE *giggles* had her hair in a very tight bun at all times until the play. :3**

**Alright dudes, I only have 2moro to write, unless Monday's no homework day XD;;;**

**I NEED TO DO MY HOMEWORK! D8 Dad WILL sign the forms! XD**

**sorry *coughs* Hope you guys liked it! :3;;;**


	16. Twins

**LOL I'm watching Happy Days while writing this. XD Dallas Winston could SO take Fonzie in a fight~ Hahahaha**

**Alright, so anyways, you guys tied genders! XD But there was a TWINS suggestion! But, sorry HermioneGrangerisMe, they won't be identical girls! XD;;; I had to make it fair, so they're fraternal boy and girl! *giggle***

**DISCLAIMER: I no own HP, but I DO own Frankie! :3**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie's 16 here. 8D]**

Frank was in the waiting room, looking at the cute baby girl in his arms. Neville and Luna were right next to him, making sure he wouldn't drop her. This was Brenna Finnigan, the second twin born to Seamus and Jamie. Her elder brother, Aidan, was only eleven minutes older than she was, but he was with his birth parents at the moment. Frank looked over her face. She had three freckles on each cheek, alligned perfectly, and black-red hair. Her eyes were just the same color as Jamie's were.

"She's very sweet," Frank stated calmly.

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "How's she Seamus's kid?"

Luna giggled, "He said the exact same thing about _you_ when he first saw Frankie."

"There's no doubt in my mind that he did," he sniggered quietly.

Frank wasn't listening much. Instead, he had his eyes settled on his cousin. He'd always wanted a baby brother or sister, but he never expected both! His smile deepened softly as she blinked up at him. Brenna was awfully cute. He imagined Aidan was, too. After all, they _were_ twins. Ginny walked into the room and sighed happily. Frank about frowned when he held out his baby cousin for Ginny to take to the nursery area.

"You know," she began with a small giggle, "I remember a cute baby boy about sixteen years ago that was born here. He's now got two cousins, twins, actually, who were just born several minutes ago."

Frank didn't know how to reply, so he just grinned out "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she smiled.

After a moment, Harry came in with Lily clung to his jacket-arm. She was fourteen, but she never got to see him unless there was a break at Hogwarts. Frank knew the exact feeling, so he didn't judge. Lily beamed at the baby in Ginny's arms. She got up on her tip-toes to get a glance at Brenna. She giggled once Harry and Ginny left the room to put the Finnigan in the nursery. Luna and Neville followed the Potters out so that Lily could sit next to Frank and talk.

"They had a girl?" Lily asked enthusiastically.

"And a boy," he nodded. "He's older. His name's Aidan and the girl's is Brenna."

"That's so cute," she stated silently, leaning back in her chair.

Out of habit, Frank leaned back in his own and let his arm slide across the back of her chair and stretched his legs out, crossing one over the other. Lily giggled and let her head rest on the spot that connected his shoulder and chest. She felt quite happy...and safe. It was like sleeping while hugging a stuffed animal, which made the whole world seem calm and sweet and secure. He smiled when she sighed happily through her nose. He knew the same feeling. It always returned to him when someone felt the world become intact. He could remember when Neville and Luna let him sleep in their room whenever he got scared.*

"I like that feeling," he whispered subconsciously.

Lily looked up at him, and faintly queried, "What feeling?"

He looked down at her, eyes wide. She giggled and shook her head before looking back up at him.

"You didn't know you were talking, did you?" she probed softly.

"I thought I was just thinking," he answered sheepishly. "Anyway, I like that feeling when you can just hug someone and feel safe. It's nice to think about. I like making other feel safe just a little more, though."

"Well," she began as she kissed his cheek, "you're very good at it."

"Hey," they heard someone softly call, "cut the lovey-dovey crap and come see Aidan."

They did as told and got up with big grins. As they stalked into the room in the most quiet way they possibly could, they spotted a sleeping Jamie Finnigan with her child in his own bed. Her arm was reaching into the crib-like bed, over the bar, so her first born could touch her finger. Aidan was fighting sleep when they looked over the rim of the bed. His blue eyes were shining and his dark, black-red hair was just sprouting up. He had the same amount of freckles as his sister had, but his were randomly dotted on his face.

"Hey, Aidan..." Frank whisepered quietly, stroking the infant's tiny arm. "I'm your cousin."

"Basically," Lily chimed in with a small smile, "he's your big brother."

Frank smiled back at her. Seamus smirked and ruffled Frank's hair. He removed his hand from Neville's kid's hair and clutched his child close to his chest. As he headed for the door to find Ginny, he looked at Frank and nudged his head in the direction of Jamie, mouthing if he could watch her. He nodded, to which Seamus nodded back. Once he left, Frank sat down in the chair Seamus was in the entire time. The chair was pretty big, so Lily had enough room to sit with him, too.

"Babies are so cute," she murmured happily.

"I want some when I get older," he affirmed shyly, flushing a tiny bit.

"Really?" she inquired.

"Mhm," he muttered as he looked at her.

Her eyes met his after a few moments and they locked. Frank didn't move in or anything to kiss her, though. He just smiled gently, grabbed her hand and kept staring at her. She squeezed his hand gingerly, cutely smiling back.

"Oh, come on!" they heard a familiar voice whisper-yell. "Can you two just keep your hands to yourselves for five seconds at the least?"

Their eyes opened wide as they turned to the owner of the voice. He was none other than Albus Potter, stalking into the room. He looked around before staring back at them with a raised brow.

"Where're the babies?" he inquired.

"Nursery," they replied.

James waltzed in, his hands behind his head and a smirk playing across his face. The three waved at him and pointed to Jamie, stating she was asleep. He looked over at her and nodded knowingly.

"How're you guys?" he whispered.

"Good," the trio replied softly.

James looked at Lily and Frank knowingly, one of his brows arched like Albus's.

"What?" Lily queried haughtily.

"You two better not be planning on any babies soon yourselves."

**=A/N=**

**LOL i NEVER know how to end these. XD**

**So, uhm, the * was for making a drabble off of Frankie's thought ;D it won't be updated til later, but you get the point. :3**

**Wish me luck at skool tomorrow! *prays***


	17. Safe

**Watching All That. XD ANYWAYS, sorry this took so long! D8 It's finally the weekend, so I'll try and update ASAP! ;3**

**BTW: I live in the USA for those of you who were wondering! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own HP. Just Frankie. :3**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie is four years old]**

Frank's eyes shot open the moment lightning cracked the sky, causing his window to shine. He sat up slowly, looking around. Suddenly, they're was a huge crash, which made him leap off of the bed and onto the floor. He rushed into his parents room and hopped onto the end of the bed. Neville and Luna had dropped their novel and _Quibbler_ with a jump. As they looked at the end of the bed, the saw their son's feet sticking out from underneath the blanket. Neville lifted the blanket up as Luna scooped him out and set him in her lap.

"What's wrong, Frankie?" she inquired as she laid back, allowing him to lean against her shoulder.

"The sky's getting bright and dark every second and a monster's stomping around outside!" he cried, tears brimming his eyes.

"What do you mean 'bright then dark?'" Neville inquired, raising a brow.

As if on cue, lightning struck again as thunder followed. Frank's eyes widened as he lifted the cover over his head.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"It's just a thunderstorm, love," Luna smiled softly as she rubbed his back. "That happens all the time."

"Well..." Frank sniffled as he pulled the blanket down from over his head, "c-can I sleep in here tonight?"

Neville sniggered as he turned out the light, "Yes."

Frank finally calmed down as his mother set one of her own pillows in the middle of her other one and Neville's. She turned off her own lamp and let her head lower onto the pillow. Neville and Frank did the same. Another round of thunder and lightning came almost immediately. He began to shiver and shake until his mother trapped him in a hug. After she did so, he stopped shivering, yet his eyes were still wide as he watched out the window. It was then that his father smirked and locked them both in a hug. Once five minutes had passed, Frank finally sighed and fell asleep.

"My gosh," Luna whispered almost inaudibley, "he's so scared."

"Were _you_ ever scared of storms?" Neville inquired in the same volume.

"Of course," she replied calmly, settling her chin on Frank's forehead, causing her cranium to land on her husband's neck. "Weren't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded slightly, letting one of his hands leave Luna's back so he could run a hand through his son's hair. "It was kind of hard not to be."

She smiled and bobbed her head gingerly as she looked down at her son to the best of her ability. She giggled quietly, causing Neville to look at her strangely.

"What is it?" he queried.

"I feel safe..."

**=A/N=**

**LOL VERY short drabble! XD Meant for it to be longer, though! ^^; Next few'll be, kk? :3**


	18. Double

**Mmk, I don't care if I have a project due or anything, this is WRITING WEEKEND. XD So I'm going to try and give ya all the Frank I can ;p**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own HP. Just Frankie, Brenna, and Aidan.**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frank is 16 :3]**

Eight month old Brenna and Aidan were crawling around the living room floor. Frank sat on his shins, ready to bounce to the rescue if one toppled over. They were in his house, making gurgling noises as they made their way through the kitchen. Frank's eyes bugged out of his head as he rushed behind the two. He picked each one up and settled them in his arms, allowing each one to lay their heads on a shoulder.

"We don't go in there," he whispered as he gently sat on the couch. "We'll stay right here for a while."

They looked up at him with wide, blue eyes. He looked back down and smiled, settling them on his lap. As he leaned back and sighed, he flicked the TV on. Some weird cartoon showed up, grabbing the twins's interst. As if on cue, Luna came in and sat next to him. Frank smiled up at his mother, causing her to smile back. She lifted Aidan out of his lap and onto her own.

"They're very cute," she stated.

"Aren't they?" he replied, lifting a bit of Brenna's curly hair. "They're hair's growing fast."

"Yes," she nodded in agreement. "But Seamus wants them to have long hair."

"Really?" he inquired in a shocked tone.

"Mhm," she giggled. "That's what Neville told me."

After several moments, Aidan began to cry. Frank began to panic, settling Brenna down on his mother's lap. He took Aidan into his arms and set him down on the floor. He arched a brow at him, wondering what was irritating him so much. Luna giggled quietly.

"Hold him up to your nose," she suggested. "Maybe he went to the bathroom."

Frank nodded and did as told. As he lifted the child up to his nose, he took a giant wiff of the diaper. It didn't smell at all, though. He raised a brow again before shaking his head. He hadn't peed or pooped himself.

"Maybe he's just hungry," Luna smiled as she stood up with Brenna. "Follow me."

He stood up just as she had, carrying Aidan into the kitchen. He set him down in the high-chair that was already by the counter. Jamie had dropped off everything they'd need. Literally. He smiled as he took out some baby food and a spoon. Aidan at it all up quickly, making him smile. Frank sniggered as he lifted his cousin up, burping him. He let out a giant belch, making Frank laugh lightly.

"Babies are cute," Frank smirked, "even when they're being gross."

**=A/N=**

**Short again. XD;;; Sorry! The next one should be longer! ;D**

**You may have to wait until later tonight, tho? k? :3**


	19. Pin

**Alright, this one SHOULD be a bit longer! XD;;;; Sorry they've been so short! D8 They've been stuck in my head for a week now, and I USUALLY type down a chapter the very second I get an idea, but now I have stupid school and have to wait til weekends! D:**

**ANYWAYS. XD the reviews, faves, alerts, and...EVERYTHING really made my day, dudes! :3 Love ya very much! x3**

**DISCLAIMER: HP = Rowling. Frankie = Me. **

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frank is 14 whilst Lily is twelve! :3]**

Over Christmas break, Frank was hanging out with Lily at the Potter house. Normally, he would be helping Neville with the plants or looking for winter-time creatures with Luna, but nobody was with Lily, which made her lonely. Of course, Frank knew the feeling a bit well and was quite kind, so he took the opportunity to hang out with her. They were sitting on the couch, just like they normally did. They were watching that iCarly show, laughing and smirking at each part of it.

"There's no way a girl can pin a guy that easily," Frank muttered in disbelief.

"What're you talking about?" Lily queried, obviously offended.

"Oh, well, uhm..." he stuttered as he sat up with wide eyes, staring into hers. "I didn't mean it that way! I was just saying...I mean..."

"I never took you as the sexist type, Frankie," Lily stifled a snigger.

"I'm not!" he blurted out, flushing madly. "I mean, I just think...she pinned him too easily!"

"And I suppose if it were the other way around," she began, "you wouldn't make a tiny bit of an argument out of this."

"Come again?" he arched his brow, completely confused.

"I'm saying," she giggled, "if Freddie pinned _her_ down so eaily, then you would've thought that was believeable."

"Well..." he said, nodding slowly, "I suppose I _would_ act that way, huh?"

"Why, though?" she asked.

"It's a bit easier for guys to pin girls than in vice versa."

Lily furrowed her brows as she stood up with her hands on her hips. Frank watched her stand up angrily, causing him to frown. He didn't mean to make her feel bad; he just wanted to express his thoughts. She asked him, anyway! She knew he couldn't lie! It made his heart shatter when he lied. _She brought it on herself!_ he thought.

"Well, come on," Lily's pretty, yet persistant voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Stand up here."

He did as told with a nod, standing directly across from her. He had no clue what was going on...until that smirk crossed her lips. He arched a brow for a moment before it hit him. _Oh no...she wouldn't..._ he thought, but it was too late.

"Prove your theory, Longbottom," she hollered as she leapt at him, beginning to pin his wrists the floor.

Obviously, he got up quickly and rolled over. This took her by surprise as she ended up on her back. Her hands were still wrapped arpund his wrists before he gently switched it around. He pinned her own wrists to the ground and let out a small breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"Wow," Lily laughed, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I can get a bit..." he began in an embarrassed tone, diverting his eyes away from hers as he blushed madly, "aggressive, I suppose."

"I can see," she sniggered quietly. "Now that you've proved your point...could you get off of me, please?"

"Yeah...about that..." he laughed nervously.

After a moment of waiting for an answer, Lily's patience was cut. She huffed and looked up at him a bit angrily.

"Frankie," she began, "what's the problem?"

"I can't get off!" he bellowed.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, if I let go of your wrists, I'll fall on you and hurt you..." he stated quietly.

"Aren't you supporting yourself on your knees?" she inquired.

"No."

He actually looked like he was in the process of going down in a push up. He was on his toes, legs straight, but arms bent. She sighed quietly and shrugged to the best of her ability.

"Yeah, whatever..." she smirked.

He caught sight of her small smile. "What're you laughing about?"

"Well," she giggled, "this doesn't really prove anything."

"But I pinned you!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you're a whole two years older than me."

He looked at her in bewilderment before giving up on trying to persuade her. He sighed quietly and looked away. "Yeah, ok."

She snickered quietly as he tried to move off of her. He was finding it quite impossible to do without falling and smacking Lily in either the face or the stomach. He flushed at his own failure before Lily smiled up at him gently.

"It's fine," she giggled, "just pray that my dad doesn't walk in."

That almost made Frank pee his pants. He knew if Ginny walked in, he'd be alright. But if _Harry_ found them...he didn't even want to think about it. Lily snapped him out of it with asking him how he could knock over a refridgerator by accident, but couldn't get off of a twelve year old girl. He stated that he hurt the fridge in process, causing her to nod slowly.

"What the heck are you doing to her?" Albus queried as he and James walked in.

"I'm so serious when I say this isn't what it looks like!" Frank bellowed.

"We believe you," James sniggered. "You probably wouldn't have the guts to do it anyway."

"That's probably true," Frank answered with a soft smile and tints of pink on his cheeks. "Now, could you help me off of her? We've been like this for about ten minutes."

"Yeah," Albus and James shrugged as they each took one of his arms, lifting him off of their sister.

"Thank you!" the Longbottom boy and Potter girl beamed almost in unison.

"No problem," James sniggered.

"What were you two doing on the floor anyway?" Albus asked, cocking his head to the side.

"A little disagreement..."

**=A/N=**

**LOL that was a bit longer, wasn't it? :) Sorry dudes, I'm trying! DX I really am!**

**Another one should be up today! :3 **


	20. Sick

**NEWS RIGHT HERE! MUST READ THIS AREA!**

**lol, mmk, so, since I'm paranoid and don't know if you guys have seen chapters yet or not, I'mma wait for one review before I start up on the next chapter! :) It has nothing to dow ith my selfishness, I just feel bad for those who skip chapters ^^;**

**Disclaimer: You get it by now, right? XD**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Albus/Rose/Frank=12, James=13, Lily=10]**

Frank sat at the table, playing cards with Rose and Albus. They were at the Potter house on account of Albus and James having to look after Lily. She was horribly sick! Well...according to James she was. He was a bit overdramatic when one of siblings was sick. Albus, on the other hand, let her do what he thought she could do without his help. As they continued their card game, Albus looked at Frank's cards out of the corner of his eye. Frank could care less, though. The Potter _always_ did this!

"Got any eights, Frankie?" Albus asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah," he smirked, giving his friend the eight.

Rose rolled her eyes and scooted her chair further away from Harry's middle child. Frank stifled a laugh before he heard a noise in the kitchen. He jolted straight up and cocked his head to look at what may have caused the noise. He found Lily rummaging through the fridge. She shouted "Ah ha!" in victory as she slammed the fridge door shut and held the jelly to her chest in a warm hug. She stopped short when she noticed everyone staring at her and began to flush.

"I was just..." she started silently, but became mute.

She was in her amazingly baggy, black-with-red-spots T-shirt that had "Lord of the Flies" written in huge letters across it. Of course, it didn't stop there. She was wearing plaid pajama pants with a Gryffindor snuggie wrapped around her waist (tucked in about five times so it would drag across the floor). It was easy to see that she had on her winter knee socks, which had the Batman symbol all over them. Her hair was a complete and total mess, too.

"Don't mind, Lil," Albus waved his hand dismissively. "Rose is your cousin so she doesn't care. And Frank thinks you look cute, so _he _doesn't care, either."

"Oh," she stated with a tiny blush crossing her cheeks.

Frank's face turned beet red. She got over what he thought quickly, though. She got out a paper plate and put some bread in the toaster. The second she put it in, she began to bounce up and down nervously, wanting it to get toasted quickly. She began to whimper and look down the hall and back every five seconds.

"Lil," Albus began, "what's wrong?"

"James finally went to the bathroom!" she affirmed. "But I don't have much time! He pees so fast!"

James never let her do anything when she was sick. He freaked out if her toe touched the floor. The trio nodded and watched the toast pop out. She beamed and whipped out a butter knife, smearing jelly all over the crunchy bread. It wasn't long before James came in, though.

"Lil!" he hollered worriedly.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

"What in Merlin's name are you do?" he queried, hurt in his voice. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you!"

"James, she just wanted food," Albus defended her.

"Yeah," Frank chimed in, "and you were in the bathroom."

James arched his brow, pondering over what they had told him. He looked down at Lily, who wore puppy-dog eyes. He sighed and ruffled her already messy hair.

"Fine," he picked up her plate for her. "Come on; you need your rest."

"Thanks, James," she smiled.

"Well," Rose piped up, "let me at least brush and braid her hair for her! I mean, honestly James! Could you imagine sleeping with messy hair and then waking up with a huge knot tugging at the back of your head?"

All the boys winced at the thought, causing the girls to smirk. James agreed to let her do it for her and Rose took Lily to the bathroom. Albus cleared his last card, winning the game with a sigh.

"I always win, ya know." he confirmed cockily.

"Because you cheat," Frank replied with a smirk.

"Eh," he shrugged.

Frank sniggered quietly as Rose walked back in with James in tow. That struck him as odd. James walked up to him with a nervous look.

"Do you mind watching Lily while we're all at Quidditch practice?" he inquired.

"No problem," Frank shook his head.

"Alright," Albus stood up with Rose and James as they walked out the door. "Bye, Longbottom."

"Bye," he called after them.

He waltzed to Lily's door and knocked. She affirmed that he could enter, so he did as told. Her room was beyond messy. Of course, a Weasley was her mother, though. She looked up from her book and grinned at him. He smiled back and took a seat across from her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked timidly.

"Pretty good," she replied, marking her page as she closed the book. "It's only a few coughs and sneezes, but James won't let me get out of bed."

"Ah," he nodded. "Well, at least you can count on him when someone gets you ill. He'll beat the snot out of them!"

"I bet he would, wouldn't he?" she giggled.

Frank smiled at her. She didn't look sick, actually. Well, not to him at least. Her hair was braided beautifully and the snuggie was on backward-like she was wearing a robe-whilst her Lord of the Flies shirt was wrinkly, yet very cute. His smile softened just a bit, causing her own smile to turn identical. Frank was just quiet enough for her to be around without wanting to throw a shoe at someone's head (which she did to Scorpius Malfoy when he began to yell about doing a project with Albus).

"He would."

**=A/N=**

**Alright, so I sadly have school tomorrow! D8**

**But, if get ANY freetime whatsoever, I'll be working on the other 2-3 drabbles that have been burning holes in my head all week, k? (:**

**Glad I got to type this weekend! X3 **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving guys! ;p**


	21. Dating?

**Augh, sorry for late updates! D8 I've been sick since Thursday and studying for tests and quizzes...BLEH. =.="**

**Mmk, this is SUPPOSSED to be funny. XD And sorry if it turns out short! D:**

**BTW: NEXT drabble will be about Neville/Luna/Frankie, k? ;p LOL FAMILY TIIIIIME.**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie/Albus/Scorpius/Rose=15, James=16, Lily=13]**

"This is unbelievable..." Albus complained silently from the staircase.

"It's not _that_ bad," James shrugged. "We'll just have to pound the crap out of him if he tries anything."

"James," Albus sighed, "he more than likely **will** try something."

"Precisely," his elder brother nodded, keeping an eye on the two children that created their topic.

"_Precisely_?" the younger Potter repeated in shock. "James, I don't know who you've been talking to, but his trying something on our baby sister isn't the best thing on this planet."

"Uh huh," James turned his eyes over to Albus as he crossed his arms over his chest and planted the bottom of his converse shoe against the wall.

"Lily is not old enough to date, James! I mean, Frankie's nice and all, but he's still a guy! He's fifteen, he's a dude, he's-"

"He's too shy to try most anything."

Albus glared up at his brother, daggers shooting out of his eyes. James had a smirk painted across his face. Obviously, he cared about his sister and her well-being, but he was aware that Albus got carried away when it came to her and Frank dating. After a moment of Albus's gawking, James couldn't help but snicker at his younger sibling. He took something that was floded up out of his back pocket. It was quite large actually.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Albus inquired.

"Dad gave it to me," James smirked as he let the thing unfold and show itself. "It's an invisibility cloak."

"Really?" his brother stared at it in awe as he touched it, causing the eldest Potter to raise a brow. "...sorry."

"No problem," James sniggered. "Anyway, it's simple. We'll just follow Frankie and Lily while we're underneath this thing."

Albus looked at his brother with a devilish grin. "James, you're brilliant."

"Arent' I?"

(PAGE BREAK)

As Albus and James walked down the empty halls that Friday night, they saw Rose helping Scorpius Malfoy out with homework. The two would usually be at each other's throats at that moment. James smiled at them while Albus wore a look of disgust. The eeldest Potter waltzed over to Rose and tapped her shoulder. She looked up and blushed. Not taking her eyes off of her cousins, she reached over and tapped Scorpius's leg. He diverted his attention from his paper and looked at the brothers, hiding the tints of pink on his cheeks to the best of his ability.

"What do you want?" Scorpius spat out.

"Well, that was a bit uncalled for," Albus sniggered. "Anyway, do you two want to help us with something?"

"Yes!" they exclaimed in unison a bit too quickly as they slammed their books shut.

"Anything beats trying to understand _her_!" Scorpius stated as he jabbed his thumb in Rose's direction.

"Excuse me," she began as she scrunched her nose up and settled her hands on her hips, "but _you_ were the one who asked me for help! If you weren't so stubborn and cocky-"

"_Cocky_?" Scorpius hollered. "I am most definitley, a hundred percent _not_ cocky, Rose Weasley!"

It didn't take long for them to stand up and start calling each other names, raising their voices to a maximum volumes and yelling in unison. After a moment, Neville walked down the hall and pushed each one of them back. They may have stopped barking at each other, but they didn't stop their growling. That made Albus laugh so hard, James could've sworn he saw his heart trying to come up his gullet. After a moment, Frank and Lily were walking down the hall.

"What on earth are you two yelling about now?" Lily inquired.

"Yes," Neville nodded at Lily before looking back at Scorpius and Rose, "I'd like to know the answer to that, too."

"(S)He started it!" they each shouted simultaneously as they pointed their index fingers at each other.

"I don't care who started it," Neville sighed as he looked at Frank. "Do you see why you don't have a sibling?"

He nodded, his eyes widened. Everyone knew that Scorpius and Rose weren't siblings, but some first years would always come up to one of them and ask if they were related on account of how much they fought.

"Now," Neville began as he lowered to their level, "what were you fighting about?"

"He said I'm hard to understand," Rose pouted.

"She said I'm cocky," Scorpius uttered.

Neville sighed and shook his head.

"We've got it, Uncle Neville," Albus sniggered, allowing the Herbologist to leave.

"Frankie, Lily, come on," Neville ordered softly, "I'll show you how to feed the plants."

"Coming," they replied, scurrying after him.

Once they were out of earshot, Albus muttered out, "It must be one hot date, huh?"

"Date?" Rose and Scorpius inquired, they're eyes growing wide.

"Shh!" James ordered.

"Since when did those two start dating?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yeah," the Malfoy added as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I knew it would happen, I just didn't think it had already happened."

"Maybe you're too busy playing tonsil hockey," James commented with a shrug.

They both blushed madly and pouted at the Potters.

"Whatever!" Scorpius yelled, waving his hand dismissively. "What'd you need us for, anyway?"

"We're following that little sneak of a Longbottom on his date." Albus affirmed.

Rose tried her best to stifle a snicker, but failed miserably. Albus arched his brow, as if asking "What?" Rose stopped after a moment and sighed out happily. She wiped a tear that let loose away from her eye and looked at her cousin with a funny smile.

"Frankie's no sneak," she confirmed, "he just likes Lily. That's all."

"Still," James shrugged. "We're following her. So are you in or not?"

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other for a second before shrugging and turning back to the brothers, nodding their heads in agreement.

"But fi we get caught," Scorpius started, "I had no idea what you guys were doing following the two."

"We won't get caught," Albus smirked, pulling out the cloak.

(PAGE BREAK)

"This is so stupid," Scorpius muttered as the four rounded the corner of the large building.

They'd been following Frank and Lily once they'd left the greenhouse. They weren't dressed up or anything, but you could tell Frank was trying his best not to screw anything up, and, to the best of his ability, trying not to be a quirk, but a gentleman. They saw Frank hold the door open for Lily, so they threw the cloak over themselves and followed just before the door closed. Of course, this didn't work very well.

"Ow! Rose!"

"Sorry, Scorpius!"

"Which one of you is on my foot?"

"I'll get off your foot if you get your hand away from my butt, Albus!"

"This is harder than it looks."

"...Albus?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hand is **still** on my butt!"

"Well, I'm sorry, James!"

"That you, Rose?"

"Yeah...it's pretty dark under here."

"Isn't it?"

"Albus! One more time and I swear to Merlin I'll cut your hand off your wrist!"

"I already said I'm sorry!"

"...There; that's better."

"...Albus."

"Yeah, Scorpius?"

"Now your hand's on _my_ butt!"

"Al, just fold your arms across your chest?"

"Good idea, Rose."

"Thank you, James."

"Now, everyone needs to be quiet."

"Ok."

They were unaware of everyone's looking around the room, searching for ghosts. The four waltzed over behind a plant, where they wouldn't run into anyone. They were able to see Frank and Lily very well, actually. They were basically just laughing and talking, having a nice time. Everything went well until Frank grabbed Lily's hand. Albus snapped and dashed out from underneath the cloak.

"Al, wait!" James whisper-yelled.

Albus clearly wasn't thinking. He missed the "wet floor" sign and skidded onto the floor. He slid underneath the table and hit the chair. He randomly popped up, taking a seat and crossing his arms on the table. Frank and Lily flushed immediately and pulled their hands away. James face-palmed as Rose giggled. Scorpius shook his head.

"So," Albus began, "what're we talking about?"

"Uh..." Frank stuttered.

"Are we having fun?"

"Albus," Lily began to mutter angrily. "Go. Away. Now."

"But I just got here!" he protested.

"James," Scorpius whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Your brother's an idiot."

**=A/N=**

**LOL there's the ending. XD I hope you liked that! It was more of a match-maker project that wasn't done by Lily! LOL Because, you know, it wasn't JUST Lily that inherited Ginny's match-making gene~ ;p**

**hahaha, anyway, NEXT I will do ultraanimefan94's request! :3**

**Sorry this is somewhat late, btw! ^^;**

**I hope this was longer! I needed to add Rose/Scorpius in there because...well...it was promised, wasn't it? XD **

**NEWS ON THE HOGWARTS SERIES! **

**So, THIS is just going to be oneshots, twoshots, threeshots and drabbles of Frankie and his friends! :D Once I'm done with it, I'll start the Hogwarts series as ANOTHER fic. So we're not getting confused. ^^;**

**ANYWAY. Thanks for requests/faves/alerts/reviews! ;3**


	22. Muggle Food

**I got this idea after my dad made me get him some Cheerios. I was being slow (nothing new) and ripped the bag…REALLY FAR DOWN. So I was STUPID ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY TRY AND POUR IT IN THE STUPID BOWL! And Cheerios went EVERYWHERE. Hahaha, so it was on the floor, the kitchen counter, scattered around the dirty dishes, and was overflowing the bowl! XD**

**So, while I picked it up, I said, "Blasted Muggle food…" and BAM! This dumb idea was born. XD **

_**PLEASEREAD!Ok, so I realize this is UBER late and I'm sorry! D8 I JUST got my old comp fixed, so this is as early as I could get it! Now, this is pretty…again….LATE, but I hope you like it! I'll try and update sooner.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters…just…just Frank Xenophilius "Frankie" Longbottom. Seriously…you HAVE to love that name! XD Rowling owns everything else and the MARVELOUS stories, though! ;D Oh, and I don't own Cheerios.**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frank is the same age as Rose (Ron and Hermione's daughter), which is 11 years old]**

Frank was awoken by a sudden tap on the head. He groggily opened a clear blue eye to find Luna, his mother, standing over him. She had a smile painted across her perky-yet-calm face. He opened both eyes and sat up lazily, yawning just a tiny bit. After sitting up completely, he twisted his body around to face his mother. Smiling back at his Luna, he waved at her. She beamed, waving back. This made him chuckle slightly.

"What did you need, Mom?" he queried calmly.

"Dad's at work," she replied in the same calm tone he had used, "and I'm going to my job, as well."

Frank's eyes bugged out of his head. He absolutely glowed with anticipation, anxious to hear the words leave her lips. He rose to his knees, letting his hands clutch the armrest. He waiting, waiting, waiting…when would she say it? Those words that gave him freedom would make him the happiest boy in the entire world!

"So, you get to stay here on your own."

"Yes!" he beamed, falling back on the couch.

"Now, no messing up the house, you must call us if something horrible happens, and Rose is coming over soon."

"Why's Rose coming?" he inquired as he sat back up, aligning his spine.

"Oh, Hermione said she would drop off some food she wanted us to try." Luna stated.

"Cool," he nodded. "So, I can't fall asleep, then?"

"Nope," she replied in her usual tone.

She leaned in and kissed the top of his head. "Goodbye, I love you," she smiled.

"Love you, too, Mom," he replied.

With that, Luna skipped out the door. Frank felt the atmosphere. It was quiet as usual, felt like any other day. The pictures were still on the wall, the books were still on the shelves, and Neville's plants were lined up in their customary order. He decided to jump off the couch (literally), which was instantly a bad idea. Sadly, he had inherited Neville's clumsy nature. While leaping off of the couch, his socks slid across the wooden floor, causing him to bump his head against the stupid piece of furniture.

He could hear Neville now: "Frank Xenophilius Longbottom, I thought I told you to not jump or run around the furniture!" This basically meant no running or jumping…period. He rolled his eyes at the thought and stood up carefully. The moment he stood, a knock sounded out at the front door. He walked cautiously through the kitchen. Goodness knows how many times he'd been cut, scraped and bruised in the room. He sighed in relief when he made it to the door safely. He turned the knob and yanked the aperture open, finding Rose Weasley at the door.

"Hello-o-o-o-o," she droned out her greeting with a smile.

"Hi," Frank replied.

"So, my mom told me to drop off some food for you guys…" she began as she showed him a huge shopping bag.

"Oh yeah, come on in." he smiled as he stepped aside, allowing her to pass.

"Thank you," she said as she stepped into the house.

Frank closed the door as his guest set the heavy bag on table. She began removing all of its contents, to which Frank had given confused looks. Every time a new food left the bag, he became even more puzzled. Rose sighed in relief once she had finished taking out the food. She clapped the invisible dust off of her hands and smiled in satisfaction at her work. However, Frank was looking over the food. He'd never seen any of those types of foods before! But one thing caught his eye more than anything else.

"What're these?" he asked as he picked up a yellow box with a heart on it. "Some sort of love potion?"

"No, no, no," Rose giggled. "Those are Cheerios! It's a good cereal!"

Frank gave her a blank look. What on earth was she talking about? It was clearly a love potion! It had a heart on it!

"Frankie," Rose sighed with a smile, taking the box from his hands. "Cheerios are just food. They don't have any spells or charms or anything like that."

"Oh yeah," Frank tested. "Prove it, then."

"Ok, I will."

She opened up the box, ripping the bag ajar and taking out an oat. She plopped one in her mouth, chewed and swallowed it. Frank looked inside the box's contents, seeing what was in there. He was about to ask politely for the box, but she got the message and handed it over. He blushed and thanked her, looking at the Cheerios. They were just oats. What was so special about oats? Rose grabbed a bowl and poured a small portion of the Cheerios into it. She then dumped milk over all of it and stuck a spoon in. She handed it to Frank.

"That's an odd mix," he stated with a furrowed brow.

"Just eat it," she smirked.

He shrugged and did so. He tasted them and made a face. Rose watched him squint his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip. He erased the face once he swallowed. He looked up at Rose, putting on a fake happy face.

"It's really…" he almost lied, but couldn't. "It's kind of bland."

"Well, maybe some sugar will help."

After the sugar, it tasted much better. She smiled and began putting the foods in the fridge and freezer. As she stocked them, she explained each food he didn't already know. He nodded and helped out. He looked at each new food, wondering what they tasted like. More than anything, he wanted to mix some stud together. He learned sugar, milk and oats blended fabulously! Maybe some other foods would mix well. Mixes and blends reminded him of something rather quickly.

"Hey, Rose," he began as he stacked some canned foods in the cabinets.

"Yes?" she replied, putting some pickles in the refrigerator.

"How's Scorpius," he inquired.

"Oh, not you, too!" she complained, stamping her foot rather angrily.

He was surprised by her little tantrum. He had forgotten that Albus, James, Lily, and all the Weasley kids teased her about the Malfoy. He slapped his forehead, groaning in embarrassment; something he had picked up from Neville.

"I'm sorry," Frank apologized. "I completely forgot they teased you guys."

"Oh," she blinked. "So, you _weren__'__t_ trying to make fun of me?"

"No!" he exclaimed in shock. "Blimey, Rose! I don't do that sort of thing!"

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "Anyhow, Scorpius is doing fine."

"Nice," he nodded slowly, tucking the eggs away in the fridge.

"Well," she sighed in relief, a smile plastered across her face, "that's all of it! Trust me, Frankie, you'll love the food!"

"Thanks a ton, Rosie," he smiled back.

"You're very welcome," she said, "but I think I should be going. I'll see you later, Longbottom."

"Same to you, Weasley."

He watched her leave through the window, making sure nothing attacked her on her way out the door. She waved her wand, muttered a spell and was back at home in no time. Frank smiled, returning to the couch. Maybe he could finally take a nap. Lately, he couldn't sleep well. He'd been having nightmares about random things. He never knew what they were about, but they always left him in a cold sweat. He could never remember his dreams, which scared him more than actually _knowing_ what they were. He never told Neville or Luna, knowing they'd be worried about him. If there was one thing he hated more than those stupid nightmares, it was worrying his parents.

After thinking for a while, he finally just quit it. Every time a thought even tried to wiggle its way into his head, he shook it out. Sighing, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It was white, boring, and lumpy, just like it was everyday. Putting his hands on his sweatshirt, he clenched the fabric. It felt warm and nice; the exact opposite of the weather. Winter break was fun, but he could never find a thing to do except lay around and think. Sometimes, if she had time, Luna would take him hunting for creatures. Other times, Neville would help him out with Herbology and plant bushes, flowers, and other foliage.

He kept thinking as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to, but he did. Suddenly, his eyelids closed and he soundly slept for the first time in a long while. After an hour or two, he woke up to Neville and Luna coming through the door. He quickly sat up on the couch, leaning his head back against the cushion. He was looking at the ceiling again, suddenly deep in thought. Did he wake up because of his parents or did he have a nightmare again?

"Hi, Frankie," his father greeted him as he sat on the couch next to his son. "How was your day?"

"It was alright," Frank shrugged. "It's boring here without you guys, though."

"You don't do much with us here, anyways," Neville snickered.

Frank looked at him for a moment, and then back at the ceiling, thinking again before saying, "I suppose that's true, isn't it?"

"What are you looking at, dear?" Luna inquired as she walked to the couch, staring up at the ceiling with her son.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "just thinking a bit."

"Hmm," Luna hummed as she sat down on the other side of Frank, still trying to figure out what was up there.

Neville looked up, too. After a few moments, he asked, "Is this what you did all day, Frankie?"

"Basically," he answered; a far-away look blooming in his silvery-blue eyes.

"You must have Wrackspurts in your head, love," Luna assumed.

"Probably," Frank smiled softly and lowered his head, letting out a brief sigh and stretching his arms out. "Rose brought the food over. They're very irregular types of food."

"Really now?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Frank replied with a small nod. "You should come see."

"We're right behind you," Luna stated as she stood up.

Honestly, once Frank got to the doorframe, Luna had to steer his body through the kitchen, so he wouldn't hurt himself. He didn't mind, though. She always did this…always. Whenever people came to visit, they'd always ask why he was being led by his mother. He remembered just last Christmas when Seamus Finnigan had come to celebrate with them (as he always did), Luna had to walk Frank through every little bit of the kitchen trying to avoid anything sharp or dangerous. The kitchen was pretty small, so everything was basically just out where it could fit. Anyhow, Seamus sniggered, whispering to Neville, "Sorry to tell you this, but that boy has your woman on his back." This made everyone laugh, though. Frank loved Seamus like an uncle, so he could never become angry with him.

Anyways, Frank grasped the handle on the fridge, pulling the door open, and grabbed the milk. He reached for the Cheerios and a bowl, as well, causing his parents to watch him in great wonder. He grabbed two spoons and shoved them into the bowl, telling them to take a bite. They did as told, immediately grimacing at the lack of flavor.

"Frankie, this is awfully…" Neville began, "It's rather bland."

"Really," Luna inquired, extremely baffled.

Neville nodded his head, a smile on his face, already knowing what she was about to say.

"I find it delicious!" she beamed.

"Hold up," Frank said calmly, taking the sugar. "Put this on your side of the bowl, Dad."

"Alright," Neville agreed with a puzzled look upon his face.

He sat at the table with his wife and sprinkled some of the sugar on his side of the oats. After finishing, he took a bite, liking it much more. Frank smiled softly and sat in between them.

"Aren't you going to eat any, Frankie?" Luna inquired.

"Nah," he replied, shaking his head before setting it softly into his folded arms, resting his skull on the table. "I already ate."

"Alright, then," Luna nodded slowly, a bit concerned.

Frank caught sight of her nervousness and smirked, "I'm fine, Mom. I ate just an hour or so ago. I'm actually very full."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he nodded.

She smiled and ruffled his dark, curly hair. As she got back to eating, her son stole a Cheerio from Neville's side of the bowl.

"I'm still surprised it's not a love potion," he whispered to himself, almost inaudibly, as he glanced at the heart on the yellow box.

**=A/N=**

**LOL mmk, so how was that? :3 BTW, I'm not trying to ship Rose and Frank. XD I absolutely LOVE the whole Scorpius/Rose concept. Hahaha~**

**So, that's about all for this chapter! 83**

**Please keep reviewing! :)**


	23. Cooking and Smiles

**Augh! Sorry this is up so late! XP I've been grounded and crap, but that is no excuse for why I haven't uploaded in MONTHS! DX Again, I'm TERRIBLY sorry! D8**

**ANYWAY! this is ultraanimefan94's request! :3 Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter; JKR does! :3 I just own Frankie.**

**-\****[=]/-**

**[Frankie is 7 years old right here :3]**

Frank was asleep on Luna's shoulder, off dreaming of sheep and theastrals. Neville smiled and tapped the boy's shoulder lightly. The boy slowly awoke, rubbing his eyelids as he did so. He sat up mindlessly and walked to the kitchen. Neville, becoming paranoid, dashed toward his son and held onto his shoulders. He guided him through the kitchen, avoiding all sharp items. Frankie beamed as he sat down and waved his legs back and forth. He tilted his head to the side, his shiny blue eyes pleading for food. Luna walked into the kitchen with them and sat across from Frank.

"Frankie," she smiled softly, "it's one in the afternoon. It's not breakfast time."

Frank gave her a confused look. Hadn't he just woken up? He didn't get it. Neville smirked and ruffled his son's hair.

"Doesn't mean we can't have some lunch," he countered.

Luna beamed, "I'll make it!" She looked at Frank and queried in her calm tone, "Frankie, would you like to help?"

His silvery-blue eyes lit up as he nodded wildly. Neville smiled himself as he left the kitchen to the duo. As they approached the counter, Luna set her son on the tabletop. She grabbed the cookbook next to fridge and began reading. Frank jumped up and down wildly, begging with his grin. His mother stopped reading momentarily to watch him.

"What are you doing," she inquired quietly.

"Are we making ice cream?" he queried.

She smiled at her son, ruffled his hair and nodded. They'd make ice cream, but they'd also make sausage, brownies, macaroni and cheese, meatloaf, corn, and celery. To Frank, that sounded like a lot. It wasn't Thanksgiving, was it? No, they'd had Thanksgiving several months ago. He shrugged it off and helped his mom make the food. He got to stir whilst she poured the brownie mix into the pan. She did much more than that, though. To Frank, it looked like Luna could make everything and anything in unison! After an hour or two, they were finally done. Neville came in for lunch in a matter of moments. They all sat down together and ate.

"Brilliant dinner," Frank's father beamed.

"I helped!" Frank grinned.

**-\****[=]/-**

**[Frankie is four here :3]**

Smiling was Frank's favorite thing to do. He smiled when he got to hold Lily for the first time, he smiled when his mommy made great meals, and he smiled whenever accomplished something. Today, as Neville walked in from the kitchen with a stack of herbology papers, he noticed his son in his grumpy mood. He sat next to his son as he set his papers on the coffee table.

"What's the matter, Frankie?" Neville inquired.

Frank looked up at him with sad eyes as he said, "Just a bad day, Daddy."

Neville smirked and poked his son's shoulder, "I thought only grown-ups had bad days."

"Sadly, no," Frank sighed in dismay.

Neville's smirk faded. Something must have really been bugging his son. He could fix that. He turned himself around, crossed his legs Indian-style and settled his son in his lap. Frank looked up at him with eyes that asked _what?_ Neville took the corners of his son's mouth and pushed them upward gingerly. Frank's eyes softened as he chuckled a tiny bit. Neville stopped, joining him in a snicker. Frank noticed this and poked his dad's mouth-corners, mocking what he had just done.

"Happy Daddy!" he laughed.

"Now I am," Neville replied, poking at Frank's mouth.

**Ok, that was short, but I'm really short on ideas! ." Sorry guys! If you have ANY IDEAS, I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM!**


	24. Concessions

**Mmk, I'm going to try and update faster because…ya know…I kept ya'll waiting long enough ^^; I really am sorry for that! But this one's been in my head since November; I just couldn't get it down! Sorry for my epic laziness, guys. XD;;;**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. That's J.K. Rowling's. I own Frankie, though. :3**

**-\[=]/-**

**[James = 16, Albus/Rose/Frankie/Scorpious = 15, Lily/Hugo = 13]**

Frank walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Most everyone was outside at the Quidditch match, but he knew a certain girl that wasn't. Rose, Albus, Hugo, Scorpious, and James were all at the game, but that left one of them out. His girlfriend: Lily Potter. She was running the concessions stand at the end of the hall. Frank walked up to the stand, money in his pocket. He was so sure there would be many people there.

"Hey Frankie," he heard Lily greet him.

He turned to see her. There was nobody in the hall except the two of them. He smiled softly at her and approached the counter, leaning over it to say hello to her. She giggled as he leaned in. He'd never run the concessions stand before. It looked pretty easy, but he wouldn't know. Lily seemed awfully good at it. She'd run the concessions stand ever since she began Hogwarts. There was usually an extremely long, yet fast-moving line.

"Hey, Lil," he smiled at her.

She smiled back, which made him blush slightly. She giggled at him, which made him think: they were quite close. Really-close-to-each-other kind of close. And he realized something. They may have been boyfriend and girlfriend, but he'd never kissed her. Well, she'd kissed _him_, but not the other way around. He was wondering if that would ever be ok. It had to be…right?

"Frankie," Lily cut his thoughts short.

"Hmm," he began, "oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"I could tell," she giggled, poking his nose, "you looked up."

The tips of Frank's ears pinked just ever so slightly as he spoke, "So, who all have you sold to?"

"Basically everyone," she giggled. "Everyone came here early. They didn't wanna miss one bit of the game!"

"No joking," he inquired, cocking a brow as he did so.

"No joking," she smiled.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Both tried to analyze the other one's brain; scan some thoughts. They pulled back when they heard some footsteps down the hall. A hand was laid on Frank's shoulder, causing him to jump marginally. His head jolted around to see who it was; he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Neville. However, a certain surprise did hold his brain for Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Frankie," Neville smiled, "you remember Draco Malfoy, right?"

"Y-Yes sir," Frank nodded as he shook Draco's hand, which didn't exactly change his expression. "Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello," Draco replied, still holding a blank face.

They got some food and drinks and went back to the game in an instant. Draco was far ahead before Neville turned around.

"Aren't you going to the game, Frankie?" Neville queried.

"Nah," Frank confirmed, waving his hand dismissively. "I'd rather stay here, sir."

"Suit yourself," his father shrugged as he rushed off to catch up with Draco.

Once they left, Lily giggled softly. Frank hadn't noticed until a few seconds later. He began to smirk at her as he leaned against the counter.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Well," she began, regaining her composure, "I'm pretty sure Mr. Malfoy doesn't even know that Scorpious and Rose are dating. And I know that Aunt Hermione and—Merlin forbid—Uncle Ron know that they're dating! It's just funny to me."

"It is quite funny, hmm?" Frank snickered.

"Yes," she smirked. "By the way, Frankie…"

"Yes?" he quirked his eyebrow upward as he spoke.

"Well, not to sound rude or anything, but why did you come all the way here instead of going straight to the game?"

"I wanted to see you," he smiled at her. "The beautiful Lily Potter is working down here; why _wouldn't_ I come all this way to see her?"

She blushed faintly before leaning over and hugging him. His own face reddened just a tad, but he hugged back nonetheless. When they pulled apart, he gave her a peck on the lips and pulled away once more. She absolutely beamed, becoming so proud! He finally initiated a kiss!

"That was alright for me to do, right?" Frank queried, blushing quite madly.

"Yes," she giggled, "yes it was."

**Ok, I get it; that was very short, but these are basically all just DRABBLES. And ONESHOTS. Lol, unfortunately, this one was a drabble. XD **

**ANY REQUESTS FOR THE NEXT ONE? I'm running out of ideas if you can't tell. ^^;**


	25. Rivalry

**Alright guys, I've been in an "I wanna write a toddler fic!" mood. Mostly on account of the **_**Hey Arnold! **_**Episode "Helga on the Couch." You know; the one where she goes to the therapist? Anyways, she and her classmates were adorable toddlers and it put me in a pre-school-writing mood. *giggles***

**BTW Sorry for being so late! There's no excuse! D8**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Me no own HP. Just Frankie, Ella, Chan, Eric, and Lucy.**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie/Albus/Rose/Scorpious = 5, James = 6, Lily/Hugo = 3]**

"Come on, Frankie," Neville smiled, "today's a pre-school day."

"But I thought Hogwarts didn't _have_ pre-school," Frank replied.

"They don't," his father sighed, "but Mrs. Ginny is running one at her house to see how it goes."

"Oh," Frank dragged the word out as he nodded his head.

They made it to the Potter residence, where Neville took his time talking to Ginny. As the adults finished up their conversation, Neville knelt down to Frank's level and gave him a hug. He told him he loved him and to behave, to which Frank nodded to and hugged back. As his father left, Frank held back tears whilst walking into the house. He wanted to be as brave as his daddy was.

"Hi Frankie," said a red-headed girl he knew quite well. "How are you?"

"Great, Lily," Frank replied softly, "but I miss my daddy."

"Aw," she spoke quietly and sadly as she rushed into Frankie in order to give him a hug. "He'll come back, Frankie! I promise."

That little comment made him smile softly at the Potter girl. He'd always liked Lily; she was too sweet to pass up. Even as a three-year-old, Lily Potter was adorable, kind, and selfless. Frank then looked around him and saw that the room was filled with children his age. However, what seemed like twenty to him was only eleven. James, Albus, Rose, Scorpious, Hugo, Lily, and he made up seven.

And then there were the other four; Chan Andren was one of them. He was the son of Cho Chang and a muggle. The firstborn of Ernie and Hannah Macmillan, Ella, was also there. She was there with her fraternal twin sister, Lucy. Eric Days was the son of Susan Bones and the muggle she married. Suddenly, Chan Andren waltzed up to Lily and Frank as he saw they were still speaking. Chan had a crush on Lily, so he didn't approve of Frank being anywhere near her.

"Hello," Chan greeted Frank, "are you another of Mrs. Ginny's kids?"

"Uh…" Frank softly replied, "no. I-I'm Frank Longbottom."

"Well, congratulations, then," Chan huffed as he walked away.

Frank looked after him as he walked away. He had no clue whatsoever the boy could have wanted from him. Lily then ran to Lucy and Ella Macmillan, who were the same age as her. Frank took this opportunity to find Albus. It took him several moments, but he met up with him on the carpet. Albus beamed at him and patted him on the back happily.

"How have you been, Frankie?" he inquired gleefully.

"Nice, actually," he replied with a smile, "except for one thing, but I'll tell you about that later. How are you?"

"I'm very well," he stated. "My mum's about to start pre-school, so, any minute now, all those kids over there will come running to this very carpet."

"I can't wait," Frank confirmed quietly.

The second Ginny Weasley clapped her hands, every child in the room dashed to the carpet. Albus and Frank laughed as everyone pushed and shoved to get there first. Lily, Lucy, and Ella got there before everyone else. Lily seated herself next to Frank and smiled at him blissfully as she introduced the twins. He introduced himself to them with a wave and a sweet smile.

Eric Days seated himself next to James, who was next to Albus. Hugo sat next to Lucy (whom he had a slight crush on), and she smirked at him as she playfully punched him on the shoulder. Next to Hugo was Rose, and next to her, sat Scorpious (much to her disliking, of course). And last, but not least, was Chan Andren, who was gawking angrily at Frank. He couldn't help but notice this, so he tapped Albus's shoulder and pointed in Chan's direction. Albus cocked a brow as he witnessed Chan's evil eyes bore into Frank's.

"What on earth?" Albus whispered. "Why is he so angry with—?"

He was cut off by his mother (who hadn't even noticed him talking) and her smiling, happy face.

"How is everyone today?" she inquired, to which most of them answered with a "Just fine." She then continued with, "We have some new faces here today. Why don't we go around, say our names and what house you think you'll be in, ok?"

"Yes ma'am," they all replied in unison.

They all went around, stating their names; when they got to houses, only two believed they'd get into Slytherin, three wanted to be in Hufflepuff, two in Ravenclaw, and five in Gryffindor. The entire time Ginny taught them and read to them, Chan gawked at Frank like there was no tomorrow. Eventually, the school part of the day was over and everyone got to play and eat outside. While Albus finished up his lunch, Frank walked over to Chan, who was pestering Lily.

"Stop, Chan," she huffed at him. However, for Chan, that wouldn't cut it. He kept poking her and tried to hold her hand. That was when Frank approached him.

"Stop touching her," Frank challenged.

Chan scowled at him just before he jumped him. Naturally, Frank's defense traits kicked in immediately, which caused him to pin Chan to the ground. Lily beamed and cheered from behind. Suddenly, Ginny appeared and tore the two boys apart. Lily followed them the whole way back to the house and held Frank's hand as she did so, which caused him to smile. However, when he was sent to his corner, Lily was forced to leave.

Three hours later, Neville came by to pick up his son. When he saw him in the corner, he became baffled. He stopped to talk with Ginny for several moments (about two of them consisted of Frank's behavior) before he lifted his son into his arms and waved the Potter woman goodbye. He set Frank down and grasped his hand as they walked home.

"So," Neville began, "why did you go to the corner today?"

"Chan Andren," he replied in an angry tone. "He was bugging Lily! I told him to stop, but instead of listening to me, he jumped me and tried to beat me up. So, instead of punching him back, I pinned him down on the ground. Then Mrs. Ginny caught us in our argument and put us each in corners."

Neville sighed and looked at his son. He was about to scold him just for pinning Chan to the ground, but he got a look at his face. Frank was pouting at the ground and kicking a rock out of rage. He never liked when people messed with Lily; she was his, after all. Or, she basically was, anyway. Neville smirked and picked his son up. Frank was taken aback and just stared at him, losing his pout.

"Frankie," Neville snickered, "I think you've just met your rival."

Frank tilted his head to the side as he queried "What's a rival, Daddy?"

His father laughed as he placed him on his shoulders and led the way home. Frank smiled and completely disregarded his question. He chuckled as they went home with all smiles. Whatever a rival was, it wouldn't be _that_ bad. Heck, Frank's self-defense method was a pin that could defeat most.

**-\[=]/-**

**Ha, Funny. :3 So, obviously, this is late. IT'S ODD, DUDE. I've got all this crap I need to do. :/ I'll try and upload a few more chapters later, but no promises.**

**AND YES, Chan and Frankie are rivals. XD I thought it was cute.**

**AND IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN AN ALBUS FIC: I'm writing a fic about Albus/FC at the moment. :3 I'm still working on it, but it has Lily and Frankie playing matchmaker, so, yeah ;D**


	26. The Malfoy and the Weasley

**So, I got a request for the Weasleys to meet their "son-in-law" ;D But I one-uped you XD**

**ANSWER TO REVIEWS:**

**HermioneGrangerisME: Yeah, I know ^^; It was late and my brain was fried. I also hadn't really written in a while! Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own HP; just Frankie ;D**

**-\[=]/-**

**[James = 17, Frankie/Albus/Scorpius/Rose = 16, Hugo/Lily = 14]**

Frank slowly walked in the direction of his parental units when he was suddenly distracted by the Malfoy boy and Weasley girl looking quite a bit depressed. Lily was at his side before he knew it, giving him an enormous hug. He chuckled and hugged her back as he kissed her cheek. They went their separate ways when Harry decided to approach his daughter, trap her in a back hug, and tickle her stomach.

Frank smiled softly at them both; she was definitely a Daddy's Girl. Albus and James had already met up with Ginny, so the Potters waved him goodbye as they disappeared. He waved back before returning his attention to Scorpius and Rose. What was up with them? And why wasn't Hugo with his sister? He shook it off when he watched Scorpious kiss her and walk away. After said event, he stalked toward Rose.

"What's the matter," he inquired calmly.

"We're going to have to tell our parents," she replied, allowing a shaky sigh to leave her lips.

Frank's eyes widened crazily. "They…They don't know yet?"

"Nope," she sighed, quite upset. "Oh, Frankie, what am I going to do?"

He pondered this for a while before he came up with a solution. "Why don't you have everybody over for dinner when you tell them?"

Her head jolted straight up, surprise covering her complexion.

"Great idea, except for one, important detail," she stated. "My dad _hates_ the Malfoys. Why on earth would he invite them to dinner?"

He smiled, clasped his hand to her shoulder and reassured her with, "You'll figure something out."

**-\[=]/-**

"I'm so glad you're home, love," Luna claimed calmly and softly as she hugged her son.

"I missed you, too, Mom," he chuckled, hugging her back as he did so.

Neville walked through the door after them, closed it, and joined in. A smile crossed each of their faces as they entered the kitchen. There, they found a messenger owl. Neville took the note from its leg and read it aloud, confirming that it was from Rose. Frank beamed at the fact that she had used his idea. His within-the-mind victory was interrupted by Neville putting the letter down.

"So, should we go?" Frank's father inquired.

"Well, why not?" Luna answered with a question and a smile. "It would be fun to have all of us together. Usually, it's just us adults."

"True," Neville replied with a grin. "Are you up for it, Frankie?"

He smiled and responded with "Yes sir."

**-\[=]/-**

Once they arrived to the Weasleys house, Frank met up with a nervous Rose. Neville and Luna said "hello" to Ron and Hermione, so no one noticed Rose's nervous breakdown. Hugo went to meet up with the Longbottoms, who he hadn't seen in a while. Meanwhile, Rose was breathing heavily; deeper and deeper each and every time she sighed in and out. She was hyperventilating like no tomorrow. Every time she inhaled or exhaled, Frank would pat or rub her back in an attempt to make her feel better.

"It's going to turn out fine, Rose," he stated in a hushed voice so no one would hear them. "Just you wait, ok?"

She slowly got the hang of her breathing and nodded. With a small, soft smile, she leaned over and gave Frank a hug. As if on cue, the Potter kids had arrived. The minute Lily came, she rushed to the den and pounced on Frank for a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back with a grin. Rose smirked when she saw James and Albus wince. They were too overprotective when it came to Lily and her relationship with Frank.

"Alright," Albus sighed as he yanked Lily away, an, with a smirk, finished his sentence. "That's enough. Sheesh, you two _just_ saw each other a few hours ago."

"So," Lily stated as she rolled her eyes, "you won't stop calling Abelia.* I think you have more of an attachment issue than I do."

Albus sighed and shook his head. Rose giggled just before James pulled her into a hug and baby-talked at her. She laughed and shoved him away. He _always_ did that to her. It was just a funny gag between the two ever since they were babies. After a few moments, Lily was teaching Frank how to make an origami flower, Hugo had come back to talk to Rose and James, and Albus was texting his girlfriend. Suddenly, everything became quiet. Frank looked around the corner and saw that the Malfoys had arrived.

Rose ran over to Scorpius and gave him a large hug. That shocked Ron Weasley just about as hard as it could go. Hermione—being the reasonable one as always—greeted the Malfoys with a smile. That was when everyone began to eat dinner. The entire time, Ron was eying Draco as Draco eyed Ron. If it weren't for Luna being there, everyone would have eaten in silence.

"This is very good, Hermione," Luna complimented in her calm voice.

"Thank you, Luna," she replied with a smile.

"Albus, are you texting at the dinner table?" Ginny inquired strictly.

"Yes ma'am," he sighed in reply, closing his phone and shoving it in his pocket. James leaned onto the table and rested his head in his palm.

"Who, Al?" he queried teasingly.

"Abelia," Albus replied with a straight face. "Why?"

"Oh, we all know you like her," Lily snickered as she rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious."

"Duh," Albus snorted, "she's my girlfriend. You like Frankie."

"He's my boyfriend," Lily countered.

"See," he laughed, "it's the same feeling, huh?"

"Obviously," Hugo sighed. "You guys are so odd."

"You're just too normal," Frank smirked.

"Wow," Scorpius perked up for the first time. "Hugo, you just got burned by Frankie."

"That's pretty big," Rose snickered, "considering Frankie doesn't do comebacks."

After a few more statements and everyone asking questions about Hogwarts and home, everyone was abuzz with talking. Of course, there were a few exceptions. They went by Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. After everyone was done with dinner, Ron leaned over to Scorpius's ear.

"Do you really like my Rosie?" he inquired, almost in a threatening way.

"Yes sir," he replied without hesitation.

"Then never break her heart and everything will run smoothly."

Scorpius smiled and beamed at his father. After much time, Draco finally sighed and nodded at him. And in that small gesture, Rose found a smile on Draco's face for just a split second. She nudged Scorpius and whispered what she saw into his ear. He smiled and snuck his hand into hers underneath the table. Everything would be just fine.

**-\[=]/-**

**[Deleted Scene Moment ;D]**

"Yeah, Abelia," Albus smiled whilst talking on the phone in the kitchen. Everyone else was either in the dining room or living room; he couldn't be bugged. "I miss you, too."

"Oh wow," Lily whispered to Frank from behind the corner of the doorframe. "Do you want to mess with him?"

"With Albus," he inquired quietly as he cocked a brow. After a few seconds of thinking on it, he shrugged. "Sure; what do you have in mind?"

"Well," she giggled as she pulled out the origami fortune teller. "There's this one idea I have."

Moments later, Albus heard footsteps, said goodbye, and hung up with his girlfriend. Into the kitchen came Frank and Lily. Lily was carrying her fortune teller as she giggled. Her older brother cocked his brow and scratched the back of his head. Lily held up her fortune teller and beamed.

"Pick a color, Al," she said.

"Uh," he replied as he blinked. "I guess…blue?"

"Ok," she replied with a nod as she moved the corners in the correct directions. "B-L-U-E. Now pick a number."

"Three," he shrugged. Lily counted out the corners and asked for another number. "Seven."

She smirked and lifted the flap on the number seven. She knew he'd pick seven; it was one of his favorites. He said "seven" for everything. She beamed and laughed at what she had written. Frank rolled his eyes with a smile and gingerly took the toy away from her.

"I'll read it, Lil," he stated, to which she nodded. "Albus, it says that you'll marry Abelia."

"What?" he hollered, snatching the toy away from his friend.

After he read each word about six times, he gasped. Then he caught on to Lily's laughter and opened each and every flap. It turned out that Lily had written the same thing underneath each fold. He scowled at his sister and stormed into the next room. After a few more minutes, Albus came back in the room—over the anger—and hugged his sister from behind just before he went back to the other room.

"What was _that_ all about," Frank inquired as he helped Lily stand up straight.

She finally got over her laughing fit and hugged Frank. She replied with "Nothing. Albus loves me, but he gets angry easily if you prank him."

Frank smirked and pecked her quickly on the forehead. "Yeah, well…you're smart enough to prank him and I like that about you." 

**-\[=]/-**

**Ok, so this was just a LITTLE rushed. I'm tired and a little hungry and can't think straight! Anyways, whoever has an idea for the chapter after the next one, I could use it! ;D**

***Abelia Bonnet: She's a fan character of mine. I'm making an Albus/FC oneshot about them XD**


	27. Cousin

**YAY! EARLY UPDATES! 8"D Ok, so this should be a little quick. XD Let's see…I'm copying my Albus fic right here, so…yeah. XD**

**AND I'm NOT GOOD AT FAMILY RELATIONSHIP STUFF. So don't judge. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter = JKR. Frankie, Sol, Malcolm, Abelia = Me.**

**-\[=]/-**

**[Frankie's 3 here :3]**

Frankie played with his blocks in the living room as Luna and Neville watched. He was in love with blocks; always a favorite of his. Luna then got off the couch and decided it was flashcard time. She grabbed her _Quibbler Edition Creature Flash Cards_ and began to test her son. He beamed as he yelled "Nargles," "Warckspurts," and "Cupid Flings!" He was very good with his creatures.

"Very good, love," Luna smiled as she gathered him into her lap. "Now, one thing, sweetheart."

"Yes," he inquired.

"Your distant cousin, Abelia, is coming over today."

His eyes widened as he beamed and began to bounce up and down. He never really had anyone over. The only people that ever came over were either Uncle Seamus, the Potters, or the Weasleys, and they were never over often, anyway. So having someone new visit was a big deal for him. As if on cue, there was a shy knock on the door. Frankie rushed to the door with Neville walking behind him.

"I've got it!" Frankie hollered excitedly as he jumped at the doorknob. He kept trying to grasp it, but failed each time. Not long after, Neville snickered, lifted him into his arms, and opened up the door. Frankie then pouted at him and crossed his arms. "I could have done that."

"Oh really," his father snickered out his question.

"Yes, _really_," Frankie huffed, but got over it quickly on account of seeing his distant cousin. "Hi!"

There was a little girl in the arms of her father that was right across from him. She had short, blonde hair and pale green eyes. In all honesty, she looked a bit like Luna. She beamed and waved excitedly at her new friend.

"Hello!" she returned the greeting. "What's your name?"

"I'm Frankie Longbottom," he replied gleefully. "Is your name Abelia?"

"Yep!" she confirmed. "I'm Abelia Bonnet."

Frankie and Abelia were let down to the floor and played things like tag and talked about nargles and more of Luna's creatures. The more they played, the more Frankie felt like he finally had a sister. Meanwhile, the adults were speaking with one another.

"So, are the kids…?" Malcolm, Abelia's father, paused as he thought over what he was going to say next, "second cousins?"

"I believe so," Sol, Luna's cousin, replied, "aren't they?"

"Yeah, I think," Neville stated before raising a quizzical brow at his wife. "Care to explain, Luna?"

"Well, here's how it works," she began with a grin, "my mother, Audraena Lovegood, had a brother named Abram Dreammore. Abram was Sol's father. When Sol married Malcolm, they had Abelia. My mom had me, so Sol and I are cousins. Then I married Neville and we had Frankie. So, yes, that makes them second cousins."

After more hours of fun and games, the two children were settled on the floor, each carrying small bags under their eyes. Abelia would lethargically raise a hand and push Frankie before saying monotonously "You're it," and Frankie would do exactly the same. Luna and Sol took notice of this and picked each of them up with giggles. Luna suggested they put the two in Frankie's bed, which Sol agreed with. As they placed the two in the bed (each at opposite ends), they leaned over and smiled gently.

"They're so cute," they said in unison before giggling softly.

**A/N: This was short, but it was to introduce Abelia, so…yeah. XD I'm making a fic that pairs her up with Albus, so if you're interested, read please! :)**


	28. IMPORTANT Requests for More Chapters

**Hey guys! I'm so, SO sorry about this wait! I'm losing inspiration for any oneshots/drabbles. I can only write if I have either inspiration or a certain request. Just give me a short plot, maybe a few pieces of dialogue you'd like, and what characters. If you do, I'll try to write it ASAP, post it, and credit you! **

**Thanks for waiting, guys! I look forward to receiving the requests! 8D**


	29. James' Date

**I gave Albus and Lily some significant others (I'll get into Albus' sweetheart later on! ;D), so why not James? XD I hope you like it!**

**All requests for this fic are on hold (sorry!) until summer because of upcoming exams and projects. Bleh. Junior Year is tough for me, you guys XP**

**Anyway, I went on Pottermore and was sorted into Hufflepuff (I wanted Ravenclaw at first XD), and the more and more I think about it, I am one. Haha (HUFFLEPUFF PRIDE! 8D)**

**Question of the Day: What house does Pottermore say YOU'RE in?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or books or places or…any other nouns. XD They all belong to Rowling. However, the FCs belong to me. :3 Thank you for reading, btw ;D**

**-\[=]/-**

**[James = 17, Frankie/Rose/Scorpius/Albus = 16, Lily/Hugo = 14]**

"You do realize the awkwardidity of this situation, right?"

"That's not a word and you know it."

"But you get my message."

"Just answer the question, you bloke!"

"Oh, so now I'm a bloke? If that's the case, then…"

"No! I'm sorry! Just…please go with me, okay?"

Lily and Frankie had to admit, watching Scorpius ask Rose to a dance was quite funny. Hogwarts had many dances over the holidays, and it was rather awkward to go without a date. Even first years would scramble around, finding either best friends or complete strangers to attend dances with. Hugo wasn't the very best at finding dates, either, which was usually why he enlisted the help of his cousins and family-friends. This year, James helped him find a cute Gryffindor girl to go with.

"Speaking of asking girls to dances," Frankie shiftily began, capturing Lily's attention.

"Yes, Frankie?" she inquired, leaning in closer.

They may have been dating, but Frankie found it extremely hard to be romantic—he even found flirtation a challenge! Lily was clearly aware of this. She stifled giggles as he rolled his head in the opposite direction of her. His face heated up and looked as red as her hair. He finally gulped and managed to look her in the eye long enough to finish what he started.

"Lily Potter, would you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course!"

Around this time, there was a slap heard from across the hall, and it, obviously, came from none other than Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Quite a few people stopped in their tracks to stare at the oddity of a couple. Sure, they dated, but they were extremely harsh toward one another. Rose screamed at Scorpius about how much of an idiot he was while he countered with the fact that he apologized for whatever he'd done.

"What's gotten into them?"

Frank and Lily turned their heads toward the voice, which belonged to none other than James Potter. He looked very relaxed in his Gryffindor uniform, watching Hugo Weasley walk away with a girl he'd just set him up with.

"Good job, James," Lily complimented. "But where's _your_ date?"

"Hmm…" James pondered. "I'm not sure."

"There are plenty of girls out there for you, James," Frank commented. "I see them fighting over you all the time."

"I know, right?" he smirked. "It's just a matter of who to ask."

**-\[=]/-**

Once again, Lily and Frankie were alone in the Ravenclaw common room. Ravenclaws could be extremely stuck-up at times, which made them upset whenever Frankie brought Lily into their common room. However, they'd gotten used to the Potter girl by now, and it didn't seem like she was going anywhere. As they sat there, Frankie flipped through a new Quibbler article while his girlfriend scribbled over old magazines. Lily told Frankie about how much she wanted to set up her brother with a girl. She was so tired of his bringing random girls to dances.

"I don't know, Lil," Frankie sheepishly replied. "He seemed legitimate to me."

"What do you mean?" she inquired, sketching over last week's Quibbler.

"He said that it was all a matter of who to ask," Frank stated, looking her in the eye. "I know James. It's already really close to the dance. If he didn't have a certain someone in mind, he would have asked one of the girls that already fawns over him."

"You have a point," Lily replied, putting the tip of her pen to her chin. "Who do you think it is?"

"That's the thing," he said. "I honestly have no idea whatsoever. Everyone talks to James, so it could be literally anyone at Hogwarts. He's nice to everyone."

"James…" Lily sighed, tossing the Quibbler onto the coffee table, "you're more difficult than you should be."

**-\[=]/-**

James stared across the hallway. He only got a few chances to see this girl, but when he did, he loved every second of it. She was a light, tan color with brown eyes and sleek, black hair that ended just beyond her shoulder blades. He really liked her, even if they didn't speak very often. Something about her made her different.

While he stared at her, she turned into her classroom, leaving James with a gloomy feeling.

"Isabelle Dovely," James sighed quietly to himself, "this would be so much easier if you weren't a Slytherin."

**-\[=]/-**

He waited outside the classroom, figuring he'd have a better chance of talking to her if he randomly bumped into her. She wasn't like most Slytherin girls, which gave him a smidge of faith. Maybe she wouldn't scream and kick if he bumped into her accidentally on purpose. As the classroom pushed out its students, James bumped into young Isabelle. Before she could fall over, he caught her by the hand and heaved her upward.

"Thank you," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Not a problem," James responded. "I can carry your books if you'd like."

"That's very sweet. I just might take you up on that offer." Isabelle giggled as she handed him her books. "How have you been, James? We don't get to talk very often."

"You said it," he chuckled lightly. "I've been fine. How have _you_ been?"

"Fine enough," she sighed. "It's near the end of the year, so I'm trying to buckle down."

"Hopefully you aren't wearing yourself out," he smirked, seeing his chance to ask her the long awaited question. "You know a good way to relax is going to a party."

"Really now?" she smirked back, arching a brow.

"Oh yes! Most certainly." James grabbed her hand with his free one. "I'd be honored to escort you to the upcoming dance…that is, if you'll allow me to."

"Honestly James," she snickered, "you didn't have to pretend to bump into me in order to ask me to be your date."

His eyes bugged out, and he nearly dropped her books. Isabelle Dovely was no moron. She had the brains of a Ravenclaw, but she certainly was shifty and sly like a Slytherin, which James considered to be one of her better traits. James turned a bit pink around the cheeks as his eyes darted to the floor.

"So you knew, huh?" he sheepishly chuckled.

"I saw it coming from a mile away," she stated with a proud nod. "James, I'd be honored to go with you."

"Really?" he asked.

"But of course, you silly Potter boy!" Isabelle laughed. "Although, there is one condition."

"Anything," he eagerly announced.

"I'd like to dance at least once," she smirked.

James' shocked expression became a bright grin in a matter of seconds. In front of everybody, he grasped ahold of her hand once again, got down on a knee (which resulted in the two getting much more attention than they bargained for), and insisted on making her blush the way he did.

"Miss Dovely," James proclaimed, "your wish is my command."

**-\[=]/-**

Lily Potter was being very impatient. Ever since James stated that he'd found a date, she'd been dying to see who it was. Frankie watched his date struggle in her seat, shifting back and forth as she clenched her dress and looked around. He was actually enjoying himself as he watched her act this way. He couldn't help but smirk at her. Albus came with his date, Abelia Bonnet, within a few minutes. She was Frankie's second cousin, and Albus' girlfriend. She had light, blonde hair and pale, green eyes.

"Hello," Abelia greeted the two of them.

"Hi," Frankie and Lily replied.

Frankie returned to smiling at Lily. Albus and Abelia had absolutely no idea what had gotten into her. Abelia very rarely saw Lily or the others—she was usually around Albus, Frankie, and the other Hufflepuffs—so she was quite worried about her.

"Albus," Abelia whispered, "what on earth is your sister so flustered over?"

"James," Frankie answered for Albus. "He said he found a date, whom we suspect is someone he's been crushing on for a long time now. Lily's just dying to see who it is."

"That explains it," Albus snickered.

They waited and waited, until, finally, they realized that James had been there the entire time. Albus pointed him out. He was dancing with his date, whoever she was. Lily, Frankie, and Abelia had never seen her before, but Albus knew who she was. He leaned back in his chair and smirked. He'd seen that girl before. He'd seen her donned in a green and silver tie, and during the winter, she war the same colors, but on her scarf.

"So he came with a Slytherin."

"Who is she?" Lily asked hurriedly.

"Isabelle Dovely," Albus laughed lightly. "He kept her a secret because she's a Slytherin. But I always see him staring at her, so it wasn't like she was a major secret."

They all watched as James spun a giggling Isabelle around, and saw how happy they were. Lily finally settled down and smiled, which brightened Frankie up a bit. He had his fun, now it was time to let her have a laugh. He stood up, walked to her side of the table, and offered his hand to her with a bow.

"Lily, would you like to dance?" he asked.

"But you hate dancing in front of people," Lily stated with wide eyes.

"You deserve a laugh," Frankie awkwardly replied.

"Alright," she giggled, accepting his hand, "then yes."

As the two scurried to the dance floor, Albus asked Abelia if she would like to dance. She said no, she would rather watch the show. He arched a brow at her before looking around the room. There wasn't a show. Just Frankie embarrassing himself, and James and Isabelle dancing. Abelia lightly placed her hand on his chin and moved it a bit to the left. He then understood what she meant. He couldn't help but laugh at Scorpius and Rose. They were fighting, dancing, and making up all at once.

"Yeah," Albus laughed, "Gryffindor and Slytherin should hang out more."

**-\[=]/-**

**Omigoodness I'm terrible at endings! XD;**

**Sorry about that! The requests should be up either on May 22 or afterwards. Thanks for reading, guys! This was stuck in my head for a day or so. **


End file.
